NaLu Fluff Week 2016
by Funny Angy77
Summary: Una semana cargada de hermoso NaLu,Fechas: 8 a 14 de Septiembre. Vayan descubriendo deapoco de que temas va a tratarse. ¡Feliz NaLu Fluff Week!
1. Bonus 1: Animals

**Bienvenidos a el NaLu Fluff Week~**

 **Es la primera vez que participo en uno de estos~**

 **El día de hoy, toca un** **bonus** **antes de comenzar con el día 1 que es mañana~**

 **Day 0: Bonus 1: Animals (animales) :**

 **Nuevo integrante a la familia**

" _No hay familia perfecta, todos discutimos y peleamos e incluso a veces dejamos de hablarnos._

 _Pero al final la familia es la familia y el amor siempre estará ahí"_

.

.

.

 **-No lo sé Natsu…-** _La rubia miraba con duda aquella escena._

 **-Vamos… Sé que lo amaras!** - _Decía Natsu abrazando a la bola de pelo entre sus brazos, Happy junto a él estaba furioso._

 **-¿Es enserio? ¡¿Un perro de mascota?! ¡Aquí un gato presente!-** _Grito Happy llamando la atención._

 _El cachorro de pelaje color blanco se acercó a Happy para lamerlo._

 **-Tranquilo Happy… Así no le haces honor a nada a tu nombre-** _Suspiro la rubia._

 **-Es solo un cachorro Happy~ Se llevaran bien!~-** _Agrego sonriendo Natsu mientras volvía a tomar al cachorro._

 **-Natsu… Un perro ya es mucha responsabilidad para ti-**

 **-Pero te va a encantar!-** _Y se paró para ponerlo frente a su rostro-_ **Mira! Hasta le agradas!** - _Y el cachorro lamio su cara._

 **-Hahaha~ espera… me hace cosquillas~** - _Lo aparto un poco_ - **Está bien! Demuéstrame que puedes cuidarlo en nuestra casa y te dejare tenerlo** - _Puso los brazos en su cintura en señal de ser la mandamás._

 **-Hehe~ gracias Luce~-** _Y beso la mejilla de esta para luego correr al patio con el perro, mientras… El gato corrió tras de aun gritándole de la mala idea de tener un perro._

 _Lucy suspiro cansada, no cambiaban más esos dos…. Y menos después de supuestamente el Mago de fuego hubiera madurado. Ambos estaban juntos ahora y ambos Vivian en la misma casa, más preciso, Lucy se había ido a vivir con ellos y así… La vida de los tres cambio amoldándose a una sola casa._

 _Happy al principio fue el más afectando cuando ambos comenzaron a salir, el pobre no pudo evitar sentirse solo fuera de su burbuja de amor… Con el tiempo lo acepto y acepto la felicidad de su amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer._

 _Un mes después de eso, Lucy intento pasar más tiempo con Happy e integrarlo más, no lo habían olvidado para nada, Happy para ellos… Era una parte importante de su familia._

 _Pero ahora… ¿Un perro? Tenía que estar loca de darles permiso…_

.

.

.

- **No me estas escuchando Natsuuu!-**

 **-Pero mira su carita~ realmente quiere quedarse con nosotros!~-** _Happy ya estaba cansado… No importa lo que dijera, Natsu no cambiaría de opinión sobre el perro asique salió volando en dirección a Fairy Hills._

 **-Y bien pequeño? Te enseñare algunos trucos!~-** _Dijo Natsu con todo ánimo._

.

.

.

 **-Wendyyyy~ ¿Qué debo hacer?~-** _Sollozó Happy._

 **-Ese tema es algo complicado…** _ **No puedes ponerte celoso de un Cachorro…-**_ _Murmuro ella._

 **-No estoy celoso!-**

 **-Que lamentable eres Happy!-** _Se quejó la minina albina_ - **Natsu esta emocionado porque jamás tuvo un perro, además.. Esa leyenda de que los perros y los gatos no conviven, es solo para animales comunes y corrientes. Somos Exceeds Happy! Una raza que en Extalia éramos adorados como ángeles, no somos meros gatos… Estamos para hacer felices a nuestros Dragon Slayers,-** _Le sonrió a Wendy_ - **Ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten y en mi caso: enseñarles el camino correcto~ Happy… Tú y Natsu son mejores amigos, hermanos, familia… Como quieras llamarlo! Apoyalo, apoya a Lucy también que ahora es parte de la familia-**

 _Happy se quedó meditando las palabras de Charles._

" _ **Natsu…"-**_

.

.

.

 **-NATSU!** - _El grito de Lucy juro escucharle hasta incluso después de las montañas, fue su peor grito_ **-¡¿Qué significa esto, Natsu Dragneel?!-**

 _El peli-rosa sudaba frio, tenía detrás de él a Lucy muy molesta._

- **Etto… Puesto explicarlo Luce querida~** - _Pero la mirada de querer ahorcarlo caía ahora sobre ella-_ **High!-**

 **-Arregla esto!-**

 _Frente a ellos… Una parte de la casa se estaba incendiando por dentro, había sido obra del famoso cachorro que habían traído a casa, resulta que ese perro tenía la habilidad de copiar algunos poderes mágicos que se amoldaran a su cuerpo. Por ejemplo: el rugido de dragón, llamado ahora_ _ **"aliento del dragón de fuego"**_ _, así había estado quemando todo a base de un inocente juego._

 _Cuando lograron apagar todo el fuego, no fue motivo para que algunas cosas importantes no se quemaran._

 _Lucy recorrió la parte que había sido gravemente tostada, Natsu mirándola de espaldas temblaba…_

 **-Luce… Perdonalo, solo es un cachorro~-**

 _ **-Solo un cachorro…-**_ _Se agacho para recoger algo importante, era su diario donde escribía las aventuras que había vivido, alguna idea para sus novelas o tan solo colgaba fotos de sus compañeros… Ahora era tan solo un pedazo carbonizado-_ _ **Natsu… Saca a ese perro de la saca…-**_ _Murmuro._

 **-Pero Luce…**

 **-¡Sacalo de la casa ahora mismo!** - _Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo lo que se había quemado, finalmente callo llorando al suelo por su perdida. Natsu miro lo que tenía y sudo frio, sabía que lo había arruinado y ahora si la había jodido enserio._

 _Dejo al perro en el suelo lejos de todo ese desastre y corrió a abrazar a Lucy que no paraba de llorar._

 _ **-Lo lamento mucho… No quería arruinarlo de esa manera… Realmente te lo recompensare**_ _-Beso su nuca-_ _ **Pero perdoname…-**_ _Ella dio un leve sollozo y no respondió._

 _Por la puerta, un par de alas blancas aparecieron, era Happy._

 **-¿Qué paso aquí…?-** _Miro al perro que tosió un poco de fuego y luego le movió la cola contento_ - _ **Ya veo…-**_ _Su rostro se dirigió al de sus compañeros: Natsu molesto abrazando a su novia quien lloraba._

 _ **-Ahora si la eh jodido Happy… Demasiado… El diario de Lucy esta…-**_ _Y oculto su rostro entre el pelo de ella, se sentía la peor persona._

 **-Humm… Es solo un diario~-** _Agrego él para subir a los brazos de Lucy._

 _ **-No era solo un diario…-**_ _Sollozó._

 **-Si lo era!~ Tú haces tu propia historia Lushi~ eres lista y tendrás muchaaas ideas pronto, aun nos tienes contigo, habrá más momentos para recuperar esas fotos y sobre tus aventuras… Siempre estarán aquí** - _Señalo su cabecita_ - **Y aquí-** _Y su corazón_ - **Hehe~**

 _ **-Happy…-**_ _Murmuro ella._

 _Natsu se mantuvo en silencio._

 **-¿Somos o no una familia?-** _Agrego feliz Happy._

 _Lucy lo medito para luego abrazarlo con fuerza._

 **-Claro que si~** - _Se detuvo cuando no sintió a alguien más en su abrazo-_ _ **Natsu…**_

 _ **-Todo fue mi culpa… Yo… Intentare remediarlo… Mientras, no debería…-**_ _Pero Lucy le planto un dulce beso para callarlo._

 **-Solo ven y abrazame! Sabía que algo así pasaría… Eres un idiota pirómano pero te amo igual, seas como seas~** - _Natsu le miro anonado, luego los atrajo hacia el en un abrazo._

 **-Te quiero Happy y te amo Luce~-**

 _Y así quedaron unos minutos, Lucy había olvidado el dolor de su perdida, su recuerdo eran ellos dos y así los quería…_

 _ **-Natsu… Devuelve ese perro…-**_ _Ordeno mientras veía que el perro masticaba un zapato de ella pero quemado._

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _La vieja Porlyusica llegaba de atender asuntos urgentes en Magnolia, ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, cuando la abrió…_

 _Un canino de color blanco estaba escupiendo fuego en su casa._

 **-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿De dónde has salido?!-** _Pero para su desgracia, el fuego también termino sobre ella…_

 _Fuera de esa casa, dos personas no paraban de reír: eran Natsu y Happy._

 **-Deshacernos del perro y dejarlo con la vieja…**

 **-Gran idea Natsu~**

 _Pero no les duro mucho, detrás de ellos… Un aura demoniaca apareció:_

 **-¡Natsu y Happy!-** _Así es, era Lucy quien no estaba enterada de ese supuesto plan._

.

.

.

.

 **Y este, fue el día 0 con el primer bonus~**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos mañana con el primer tema de esa semanita NaLu~**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **-Próximamente… Day 1: Flowers (Flores)**

 **-Título del cap: Flores para ti**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	2. Day 1: Flowers

**Buenos días y bienvenidos nuevamente al NaLu Fluff Week~**

 **Les dejo el tema de hoy *-***

 **Day 1: Flowers (Flores)**

 **Flores** **para ti**

" _En el jardín de mi casa… Tres flores por ti sembré:_

 _Un ~_ _ **Te quiero**_ _~,_

 _Un ~_ _ **Te amo**_

 _Y un ~_ _ **Nunca te olvidare**_ _~."_

 **Magnolia:**

" **-Juvia amaaa las flores!-** _Decía mientras se acercaba a oler el ramo de Lirios de Agua-_ **Y más si Gray-sama es quien se las regala!**

 **-Tsk… Cuanta exageración…-**

 **-Pero a Juvia le gustaron** - _Decía Scarlet acercándose al peli-rosado, puso una mano sobre su hombro_ - **A las chicas les gusta este tipo de cosas… Las flores son lindas, es un gesto amable y las pone alegres~**

 _Erza se alejó tranquila, Natsu regulo lo que acaban de contarle…_

 _¿Realmente las flores hacían felices a las chicas? ¿Por qué le interesaba eso? Lo más importante… ¿Lucy sonreiría si le regalara unas?"_

.

.

 _Y allí estaba… En pleno pantano junto a Happy en busca de algo importante:_

 **-Natsuuuu~-** _Sollozo el gato_ **-¿Me repites por que hacemos esto?-**

 **-Rayos Happy… Ya te lo dije, necesito conseguir esta rareza de la misión** - _Gruño enfadado mientras intentaba interpretar el raro mapa en sus manos, estaban frente a un lago que no lucia nada agradable._

 **-Ah… ¿Era algo para Lucy? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en conseguírselo?** - _El pequeño Happy no entendía nada pero la mirada de Natsu se veía decidida hasta que sus ojos e iluminaron._

 **-Alla! ¡Alli esta lo que buscamos!** - _Y señalo hacia el otro lado del lago, ambos iban a cruzar hasta que un burbujeo se oyó bajo ellos, bajaron sus miradas encontrándose con lo que acababa de salir del agua…_

.

.

.

 _ **-Hum… Parece que Natsu y Happy no trabajaran hoy….-**_ _Murmuro una rubia mientras miraba el tablero de misiones algo decepcionada_ - _ **Y tampoco hay trabajos interesantes, que día más decepcionante…**_ _-Tomo su bolso para poder irse pero antes paso frente a Mirajane_ - **Mira-san, ¿No sabes nada de Natsu o Happy?** - _Un poco de ilusión se reflejó en sus ojos._

 **-Hummm… No nada, tan solo se fueron esta mañana decididos, lo lamento mucho~** - _Se disculpó nerviosa, Lucy se decepciono y salió del gremio._

 _¿Dónde estarían sus revoltosos amigos?_

.

.

.

 **-¡Acaba con el Natsuuuu~!-** _Happy se encontraba atrapado en un tentáculo… ¡De un enorme pulpo!_

 **-Ya voy Happyyyy!-** _El Mago Dragón esquivo todos los tentáculos que iban dirigidos hacia él y dio un gran salto para darle un puño de fuego pero el Pulpo uso el tentáculo donde estaba Happy y lo golpeo tirándolo hacia el lago._

 **-Natsuuuuu!** - _Grito el gato preocupado, su amigo había sido enviado de un golpe hacia el fondo del lago, el Pulpo envió mas tentáculos hacia él._

 _Natsu los sintió llegar aún bajo el agua y los esquivo todos, el Pulpo se sumergió al lago aun con Happy y el aprovecho su oportunidad de golpearlo:_

" _ **-**_ _ **Enryūō no Hōken*! "-**_ _Repitió bajo el agua y mando a volar a ese Pulpo lejos, pero había olvidado algo…. Salió a la superficie:_

 _ **-Happy…-**_ _Murmuro con una gotita bajando por su cien, no solo se había pasado con ese Puño Del Rey Dragón de Fuego, si no que… Su amigo había sido enviado lejos… ¿Tanto le costaría esta misión especial?_

.

.

 _Media hora después, Natsu encontró a un carbonizado Happy entre los arbustos del pantano y no solo eso… Estaba lleno de lodo, lo saco y lavo como pudo._

 **-Lo lamento Happy… La emoción me gano~-** _Se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa pero se borró cuando vio a su alrededor, el lugar lucia en ruinas y todo estaba quemado, ¿Cómo la encontraría ahora?_

" _ **¿Qué hice?-"**_

 _Se giró hacia todos lados buscándola pero no había caso… Hasta que algo se ilumino desde del fondo del lago:_

 **-Eso es…**

 **-Debe ser!** - _Sentencio el peli-rosa para tirarse nuevamente al lago decidido._

.

.

.

 _Hoy había sido un largooo día para la usuaria de Magia Estelar, no solo no había podido encontrar a sus amigos y no poder hacer una misión "decente", si no que de camino a su hogar, muchos Magos hombres le tiraban piropos maleducados, le insinuaban cosas o la miraban embobados!_

 _Hace tiempo estaba dentro del Gremio Fairy Tail y gracias a ello, comenzó a valorar muchas cosas y valorarse a ella misma, eso significaba no volver a salir con idiotas que se aprovecharan de ella… Por eso se sentía triste, Lucy Heartfillia era más que solo un lindo cuerpo, también tenía su personalidad, gustos y lo más importante… También tenía sentimientos…_

 _Entro a su cuarto y se arrojó agotada a su cama, realmente se sentía mal… Tanto que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, ¿Dónde estaba ese chico especial que tanto esperaba?_

 _Sus pensamientos la hicieron caer en los brazos de Morfeo,_

 _Despertó minutos después cuando bastantes azotes se escuchaban en su ventana, no era normal escuchar por la noche que la aporrearan así que se levantó asustada y tomo el látigo entre sus manos._

 _Se acercó con cuidado y saco la traba de la ventana pero estas se abrieron de un sopetón dejando entrar a quien la golpeaba:_

 **-Kyaaa!-** _Fue arrojada contra el suelo, cerró los ojos asustada._

 **-Luce~ ¿Qué te ocurre?-**

 **-Creo que le darás un infarto~-**

" _ **¡Esas voces!-"**_ _Abrió sus ojos encontrándose sobre ella, a su pirómano amigo y su gato… Pero algo lucia extraño:_

 **-Ustedes… ¿Por qué lucen tan sucios?-** _Miro con asco a sus compañeros de equipo:_

 _Natsu estaba con marcas de pelea, lodo y restos de moho verde por todas partes, sin mencionar que su ropa lucia húmeda._

 _Happy estaba tostado, lodoso y también tenía moho en su cuerpo._

 _¡Lucían del asco!_

 _Natsu tenía una mirada intensa sobre ella pero reacciono para moverse y no ensuciar a su rubia amiga._

 **-Happy y yo tuvimos una misión importante~ ¿Y tú?~**

 **-¿Yo…?... ¡¿Yo?!-** _Se puso de pie rápido y molesta, les apunto furiosa-_ **Los estuve buscando por todas partes! Son malos amigos!** - _Intentaron defenderse pero ella no los dejo_ - **No tienen idea de lo que pase y soporte! ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?!** - _Ambos miraron al suelo apenados, Lucy lucia más enfadada de lo normal._

 **-Lo sentimos…-** _Dijeron al unísono._

 **-Espero que no vuelva a pasar!-** _Y dio media vuelta hacia la cocina, Natsu reacción y la jalo de la muñeca_ _ **-**_ **¿Heh…?-**

 **-Luceee~ Te trajimos un regalo!-** _Ella los miro estupefacta esperando, Natsu volteo a revolver su mochila, parecía tener muchas cosas dentro de ella, sonrió cuando hallo lo que buscaba y se giró para darle lo que había traído_ - **Toma~ Es para ti~-** _Sonrió mostrando su gran dentadura._

 _Lucy no reacción, vio lo que Natsu le estaba entregando: Era un pequeño ramo de flores, pero no parecían flores cualquiera… Eran flores multicolores, parecían un arcoíris. Sus ojos brillaban mientras las admiraba._

 **-¿Para mi…?-** _Las tomo dudosa en cuanto el peli-rosa se lo permitió, las observo por unos minutos más sin articular palabra alguna, vio a sus amigos murmurar cosas y sospecho de que ellos seguro pensaron que no le habían gustado, sonrió por el gesto_ - **Son hermosas…**

 _Ambos voltearon a verla, Lucy sonreía sonrojada y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Natsu se sonrojo…_

 _ **-Son hermosas…-**_ _Murmuro._

 **-Natsu fue el de la idea, yo solo lo seguí~ el gesto fue suyo~-** _Y salió volando por la ventana para darles privacidad pero antes comentando su típica frase de "Se gusssstan"._

 **-Lucy yo…**

 **-Gracias…Realmente son hermosas~ nadie había tenido un gesto tan lindo conmigo desde hace tiempo** _ **~-**_ _Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que anhelo Natsu desde esa mañana que vio a Juvia muy feliz por el ramo que Gray le dio, pero fue muuuy diferente…_

 _La sonrisa de Lucy era especial, hizo latir su corazón enseguida y sentir mil cosas que no pudo entender, la sonrisa de ella era la más especial de todas y solo se la regalaba a él._

 _Lucy por su parte al fin se dio cuenta, que la persona que tanto buscaba… Siempre estuvo junto a ella, en las buenas o en las malas, protegiéndola siempre, preocupándose de porque estaba triste y animarla hasta que volviera a sonreír… ¿Y que si Natsu era un asexual para mostrar sus sentimientos? Todo el tiempo se la pasaba más con ella y Happy que con otra chica del gremio, era suficiente para hacerla feliz y olvidar todas sus penas… ¡Definitivamente Natsu era su mayor alegría!_

 _Olvido sus penas y se adelantó a abrazarlo._

- **Realmente te quiero~-** _Escondió su rostro en aquel cálido pecho._

 _El corazón de Natsu se ancho de alegría y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos disfrutando también de esa calidez._

- **También te quiero Luce~**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _Al día siguiente todo el gremio estaba en shock, rápidamente no tardo en circular una foto tomada de la casa de Lucy, más preciso… En si habitación, arriba de la cama de cierta rubia se encontraban durmiendo ella abrazada al Mago de fuego, se veían muy a gusto juntos._

 **-No sé cómo lograste esa foto Happy pero quiero más copias~-** _Sentencio la ebria Cana._

 _Los demás no podían creer que el Gato hubiera podido obtener aquella captura de cierto dúo integrante del Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail._

 _Todos ya especulaban que entre ellos había cierta química que no se podía explicar pero ya verlos abrazarse juntos dormidos era una historia bastante clara… No había más que comentar. Para colmo… Todos estaban pidiendo una copia de aquella fotografía._

 _Mientras tanto, alguien más comenzaba a sufrir su "mal de amores", era Gajeel que había tenido una pelea con Levy. Para la desgracia de algunos, la temible Scarlet se le acerco:_

- **A las chicas les gustan las flores, son lindas, es un gesto amable y las pone alegres…-** _Y otra vez el repertorio de siempre, varios desde lejos miraban como otro más volvía a caer en las terribles garras del "_ _ **amor**_ _" ideado por Erza Scarlet…_

 **THE END.**

.

.

.

 **Pinche Erza x'D también quiero un Nasho que me de flores :'v**

 **Nos vemos mañana para el siguiente tema~**

 **-Próximamente… Day 2: Starry Date (Día Estrellado/Día Memorable)**

 **-Título: Festival de Estrellas~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	3. Day 2: Starry Date

**Buenos días y bienvenidos nuevamente a el NaLu Fluff Week~**

 **Este me quedo bastante lindo~**

 **Es algo corto pero bueno x'D**

 **Day 2: Starry Date (Día Estrellado/Día Memorable)**

 **Festival de** **Estrellas**

" _Cuando mires las estrellas, acuérdate de mí… En cada una de ellas hay un beso para ti…"_

.

.

.

 _Todo el mundo se estaba preparando, esta noche sería una memorable sin duda:_

 _Era el Festival de Estrellas de cada año, pero no cualquier festival… El cielo estaba más estrellado que de costumbre y si tenías suerte, una estrella fugaz aparecería en él, pero las oportunidades eran muy escasas, aun así… Era la mejor época del año para que los gremios olvidaran sus diferencias y se unieran a ver el hermoso cielo estrellado…_

 **-No le veo lo interesante Happyyy~** - _Gruñía un molesto Mago peli-rosa._

- **Vamos si te gustara~ además Lucy dijo que quería venir con nosotros~-** _Happy volaba de un lugar al otro contento, pero Natsu sabia su plan… Solo estaba emocionado porque pasaría tiempo con Charles._

 _De seguro, él y Lucy querían completamente solos… Eso lo ponía nervioso._

 _Llegaron al lugar donde era el festival, muchos magos estaban reunidos en lugares ya elegidos para ver el gran fenómeno de este año._

 _Entre tanta gente encontró a sus compañeros:_

 **-Holaaa Natsu-san~ ¿También vera el suceso de hoy?-** _Pregunto Wendy emocionada, Happy fue volando junto a Charles que estaba a un lado de Wendy._

- **Hum… Si, se supone que vería a Lucy aquí pero…**

- **Aún no ha llegado, deberías averiguar donde esta** - _Agrego Gray._

 **-Juvia podrá ver el cielo estrellado con Gray-samaaa!-** _Y lo abrazo fuerte del cuello, el Mago de Hielo se quejó por la falta de aire de ese abrazo._

 _Natsu ignoro la escena y busco a su compañera, sentía su fragancia a vainilla en el aire, podría olerla… Comenzó a caminar topándose con mucha gente que apenas lo dejaba pasar, pero no se permitiría perder el olor de su compañera, quería verla…_

 _Llego a una colina alejada de la gente y la vio… Una delicada figura parada frente a un enorme árbol que parecía cubrir toda la cima con su frondosa copa._

 _Natsu subió rápido y la vio allí dándole la espalda._

 **-Lamento la demora Luce~**

 _Ella volteo mostrando una cálida sonrisa._

 **-Te tardaste…** - _Su mirada se dirigió hacia el árbol_ - **Ya creía que tendría que disfrutar todo sola…**

 **-Te hice una promesa, lo disfrutaría contigo~-** _Ella le sonrió a sus palabras y Natsu noto que el sol comenzaba a ponerse asique le tendió una mano y ella la tomo_ dudosa.

 **-Kyaaa-** _La cargo y se subió a la rama más alta de una árbol-_ **Ten más cuidado Natsuuu~** - _Inflo sus mejillas molesta._

 _Ambos se sentaron en esa gran rama mientras el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos. Lucy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho._

 **-Incluso en este atardecer… Todo se ve hermoso…-** _Estiro una mano y una hoja del árbol cayó en ella._

 **-Luce… ¿Por qué todos se emocionan por este día? Jamás le eh visto lo importante a unas cuentas estrellas en un cielo…-** _Agrego desinteresado, Lucy lo miro ofendida un momento._

 **-¿Qué dices? Si es lo más hermoso que puede existir en una noche!-** _Se relajó para comenzar a contarle_ - **En esta noche todas las estrellas coinciden a la hora de brillar, todaaas brillan juntas a la vez iluminando la noche entera y con la misma cantidad de luz, casi no se diferencian~** - _Natsu la veía impresionado, Lucy miraba al cielo emocionada mientras lo contaba, ver a su rubia compañera emocionarse por pequeñas tonterías como esa le alegraba… Hacia resaltar lo más raro pero curioso de ella._

 _El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse más y pequeños puntos comenzaban a salir, uno tras otro llenando de apoco el cielo de luz._

 **-Ahí están~-** _Lucy parecía una niña emocionándose y eso hizo reír al Dragneel_ -¿ **De qué te ríes?-** _Otra vez inflo sus mejillas sonrojada._

 **-Solo tú te emocionas con estas cosas, eres rara Luceee~** - _Y le sonrió divertido, ella se sonrojo por lo dicho y solo le pego en el brazo en señal de que no era cierto._

.

 _El cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro y solo era iluminado por la cantidad de estrellas a muchaaa distancia._

 _Muchos estarían prestando atención a este suceso, pero para el Dragneel… Su atención estaba puesta solo en aquella chica que tenía a su lado, porque pareciera que Lucy también brillara junto a ese oscuro cielo… Como si también fuera una estrella más._

 _No cualquier estrella… La más hermosa si lo ponías desde su punto de vista._

 _De pronto… Su nariz capturo un extraño olor, miro al cielo donde su compañero se emocionó y allí la vio:_ _ **Una Estrella Fugaz.**_

 **-Pide un deseo Natsu!-** _Y junto sus manos cerrando sus ojos en silencio, Natsu la observo y luego cerró sus ojos también._

 _Ambos pidieron su deseo…_

 **-¿Qué pediste?-** _Pregunto curiosa._

 **-Los deseos no se dicen Luce~-** _Rio el ante el comentario tan aniñado de su compañera._

 _ **-Hum… Puedes decirme si somos cercanos…-**_ _Murmuro molesta y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado sonrojada._

 _Miraron las estrellas por unos minutos más hasta que Lucy se quiso parar algo nerviosa de la rama._

 **-Ya creo que hace frio… Deberíamos irnos ¿No crees?-** _Pero cuando quiso mover un pie para bajar se resbaló, hubiera golpeado con el suelo si no fuera porque Natsu la atrapo en el momento justo._

 _Abrió los ojos asustada, pero se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de su compañero._

 **-Natsu…**

 **-Tal vez mi deseo si pueda hacerse realidad después de todo…**

 **-¿Tu deseo…?-** _Pero fue interrumpida por un par de labios que devoraron enseguida los de ella._

 _En cuestión de segundos, Lucy acepto gustosa… Se estaban besando bajo esa estrellada noche._

 _La falta de aire los obligo cruelmente a separarse… Lucy tomo bocanadas de aire sin soltar aquellos cabellos rosas, Natsu tampoco la soltaba de su agarre._

 **-¿Qué pediste Natsu…?** - _Pregunto curiosa mientras él la dejaba en el suelo._

 **-Umm…-** _Hizo un gesto de pensativo y luego su mirada se conectó con la de ella_ - **Deseaba saber que se sentía besarte bajo este cielo donde te veías tan radiante~-** _Y sonrió tras esas palabras._

 _El rostro de ella ardía en un gran sonrojo, tan rojo como el cabello de Erza pero lo ignoro acercándose lentamente hacia él._

 **-Luce… ¿No querías comer…?-**

- **Creo que la comida puede esperar~** - _Y lo tomo de la bufanda para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez dejándose llevar por esa cálida noche._

 _Para Natsu, esa noche… Lucy fue su estrella más brillante~_

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

- **Siento que yo fui tu aperitivo de esta noche-** _Y la acuso con su mirada._

 **-Naaa ¿Cómo crees eso?-** _Rio nerviosa excusándose de lo ocurrido_ - **Vamos con los demás a buscar algo de comer~**

 **-Luceee~ No evites lo que te dijeee~-** _Luego recordó algo_ - **Espera! ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?!**

 **-Los deseos no se diceeen!-** _Se escuchó desde lejos y ahí fue cuando Dragneel comenzó a maldecir desde lejos mientras intentaba seguirla, había caído en su trampa y ella no había sido justa con él._

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado~**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **Gracias el apoyo en especial a:**

 **Fanfiction: A Anzuzu Dragneel, Kaya Petrova y doramassilvi 3**

 **Wattpad: a Drake~**

 **: Crow *-* y Natsu111**

 **-Próximamente… Day 3: Cluddling (Caricias/Abrazo Amoroso)**

 **Título: Ese traje de Maid.**

 **Advertencia: Es algo Lime, es decir, es bastante atrevido ¬w¬**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	4. Day 3: Cluddling

**Bienvenidos** **nuevamente** **al NaLu Fluff Week!**

 **El tema de hoy es un tanto interesante, es advierto que es algo Lime asique si no quieren desangrarse nasalmente o no leen estas cosas, sáltenselo~**

 **Day 3:** **Cluddling** **(Caricias/Abrazo Amoroso)**

 **Ese traje de Maid**

" _Le abrace, le bese. Sus labios eran una caricia necesaria, como podía haber vivido hasta ahora sin ellos."_

.

.

.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Todo se sentía tan inapropiado pero a la vez le encantaba…_

 _Todo lo que Natsu le hacía sentir en ese momento explotaba dentro de ella, cada toque a su piel mandaba miles de corrientes eléctricas bastante placenteras…_

 _Todo comenzó en aquel restaurante donde el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail decidió aceptar una misión para ser meseros, Gray y Natsu tuvieron que ponerse trajes pero Erza, Wendy y Lucy tuvieron que vestirse de Maids._

 _Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Natsu vio a un hombre mirando más de la cuenta el trasero de Lucy, su paciencia se fue al caño cuando Lucy levantaba lo que había comido el… Mientras Lucy no lo tonaba, "accidentalmente" coloco una mano bajo su falda y puso una excusa de:_

" **-Lo lamento, tenías un insecto allí** - _Y se rasco la nuca nervioso._

 **-No se preocupe, gracias por la ayuda~-** _Agrego Lucy sin problema"_

 _¡Insecto ni que nada! Natsu estaba seguro de lo que vio! Nunca sintió el aroma de ese insecto y sus ojos lo vieron todo! Gray también vio la escena y tuvo que frenarlo como pudo para que el hombre saliera vivo de ese restaurante._

 _Todo casi transcurría "normal", excepto por el cabo suelto de Natsu…_

 _Cuando ya cerraron el restaurante, los meseros se dedicaron a limpiar las mesas antes de cerrar._

 _Natsu aún seguía molesto y miraba disimuladamente a Lucy quien se veía contenta por terminar el trabajo, ¿Acaso el manoseo no le molesto en lo absoluto? ¿Era Lucy tan fácil en esos temas? No lo entendía… Se removió el cabello molesto y lo decidió: Se acercó a Lucy y la tomo de la muñeca_ _para sacarla del lugar, con traje de Maid y todo._

 **-¿Eh? ¡Espera Natsu! Y el trabajo…?-** _El peli-rosa no respondió y sus compañeros solo se dedicaron a mirar todo preocupado, incluso este no le dio tiempo a Happy para seguirlo, Lucy no aporto comentario alguno en todo el camino…_

 _Cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los siguiera, Natsu acorralo molesto a Lucy contra un árbol en un pequeño bosque._

 _ **-Por qué…-**_ _Murmuro él._

 **-¿Por qué…?-** _Pregunto ella nerviosa_ - **Ni siquiera me diste tiempo a sacarme este vergonzoso traje.**

 **-No parecía tan vergonzoso cuando estabas frente a esos tipos y sus miradas tan vulgares** - _Inquirió molesto._

 **-¿Vulgares? Solo eran clientes Natsu…-** _Intento alejarlo pero él no se lo permitió._

 **-Entonces no te molestaría que alguien más además de aquel hombre te pusieran una mano encima ¿No?-** _Gruño._

 _Lucy trago nerviosa mientras sentía a Natsu cada vez más cerca, comenzó primero acercando su nariz al descubierto cuello de su presa. Con cuidado la punta de esta rozo la pálida piel de ella._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuro con suspiros, con apenas el contacto de la nariz en su piel había servido para alborotar todas sus hormonas._

 _El peli-rosa decidió ir más lejos y besar aquel cuello, Lucy se sujetó de sus brazos para mantenerse de pie y consciente porque sentía que se derretiría ante aquella tortura que se sentía tan placentera…. ¿Por qué no lo alejaba?_

 _ **-Por favor… Detente…-**_ _Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se sentía confundida… ¿Por qué Natsu había cambiado tanto justo ahora? Quería saber la respuesta_ - **¿Qué pasa contigo…?**

 _ **-No lo sé… Solo quería darte una lección pero al parecer también termine pagando el precio…-**_ _Su voz sonó ronca contra el cuello de ella._

 _Lucy quería saber hasta cuándo podría seguir con esto y que era lo que realmente sentía asique lo atrajo de la bufanda para besarlo, Natsu se sorprendió ante aquel acto pero accedió gustoso._

 _Paseo sus manos por la cintura de ella propinando leves caricias a esta, Lucy evitaba soltar jadeos pero de todas formas eran callados por los labios de Natsu. Quiso llegar más lejos y mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y ella dio paso para que el pudiera explorar su boca volviendo el beso mucho más exigente._

 _Se separaron por falta de aire jadeando._

 _ **-Diablos… Ese traje realmente es un problema…-**_ _Suspiro sin detener aquellas manos en esa suave piel, su aroma era lo que más le volvía loco… Siguió besando esa clara piel y acariciándola, Lucy le costaba mantenerse de pie y el único soporte que podía mantenerla de pie era el árbol tras ella pero mantener la cordura era lo complicado._

 **-Na-atsu… No creo-o…** - _Volvió a besarla con más lujuria_ - **Na-atsu por favor…**

 _Bajo sus labios a su cuello y descendió despacio hasta su clavícula pasando sus manos por debajo de su traje de Maid._

 **-Ahh… Natsu~-** _Sus manos bajaron por su cadera y mordió ligeramente su clavícula dejándole una marca, detuvo sus manos en su trasero y la levanto para que ella pudiera rodearlo con sus piernas, la espalda de Lucy quedo apoyada contra el árbol_ - **Hugh~…-** _Volvió a jadear mientras Natsu acariciaba sus piernas volviendo a besarla, subió sus manos y las coloco sobre la espalda de ella._

 _Lucy ya no podía más asique paso sus brazos por su cuello y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fue un beso que trasmitía todos los sentimientos que ella guardaba, un beso tierno y diferente a los que Natsu le había dado anteriormente._

 _La falta de aire los hizo detenerse y Lucy apoyo su cabeza contra la de él jadeando, había sido más de lo que pudo aguantar, Natsu realmente había alborotado sus hormonas y su pulso iba casi a mil por hora._

 _ **-Esto-o te-e lo me-ereces por provo-ocarme… Solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así-**_ _Murmuro con voz ronca contra su oído. Lucy asintió riendo mientras lo abrazaba aun montada en sus piernas._

 _Tal vez… Si quiera tal vez esa noche… Sería una elocuente noche en el bosque~_

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _Ambos se separaron jadeando, ahora tenían menos ropa de lo habitual._

 _Lucy aún tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura del peli-rosa y su traje de Maid estaba esparcido alrededor de ellos al igual que parte de la ropa de él._

 **-Rayos… Lo que causas en mi Luce~-** _Jadeo sin separar su rostro del cuello de ella._

 _ **-Eso no quita que no deje de amarte…-**_ _Murmuro rodeando su cuello con sus manos para volver a besarlo-_ _ **Natsu…-**_

 **-Hnm?...**

 _ **-Creo que esta vez pudiste haberla regado…**_ _-Murmuro sonrojada, el peli-rosa puso un rostro de no entender nada-_ _ **Creo que no me ha bajado…**_ _-Los ojos del peli-rosa se abrieron como platos, ahora si Erza lo mataría pero quizás aún alcance a tener descendientes._

 **-Valió la pena…-** _Dijo besando la mejilla de esta, no se avergonzaría de sus actos aunque el gremio completo quisiera matarlo por aprovecharse de su compañera, que ahora era novia y futura prometida._

 _Lo que le quedaba claro…_

 _Jamás la dejaría…_

 _Pero jamás dejaría que estuviera con otro que no fuera él._

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

 **Habrá futuros mini-Salamanders ¬w¬**

 **Espero que les haya gusta y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente tema.**

 **-Próximamente… Day 4: Festival-**

 **-Título: No te alejes.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	5. Day 4: Festival

**Bienvenidos al NaLu Fluff Week.**

 **El tema de hoy:**

 **Day 4: Festival (Festival)**

 **No te alejes**

" _Seamos lo que seamos, no te alejes de mi vida"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Cómo no_ _adorar_ _les festividades de Magnolia? Siempre había nuevas o interesantes que hacían a todo el mundo sonreír, todo era tan colorido y alegre. Todas esas cosas hacían sonreír a Heartfillia quien había prometido ir con su peli-rosa compañero y los demás a divertirse un rato._

 _Salió de su casa con la Yukata puesta al lugar de encuentro dicho, un terreno cerca del rio donde habían muchos puestos de comida, fuegos artificiales y demás el cual estaba lleno de gente._

 _Busco a sus compañeros de gremio, no los veía por ninguna parte hasta que alguien toco su espalda._

 **-Yo Luce~-** _Saludo Natsu junto a Happy, detrás de ellos estaban los demás: Gajeel con Levy y Lily, Erza, Gray con Juvia y Wendy con Charles._

 **-Chicos~ Los estaba buscando~**

 **-Bonita yukata ~** - _Agrego Levy, Lucy también alago la suya y luego fueron a disfrutar de todo el festival._

 _Comieron mucho y luego descansaron alejados de la gente._

 **-Los festivales son muy divertidos~-** _Agrego Happy feliz sentando en las piernas de Natsu-_ **Ya veo porque querías venir Lushi~**

 **-Me gustan porque puedes ver a toda la gente reunida divirtiéndose, riendo juntos… Es un verdadero espectáculo** - _Agrego ella sonriendo, Natsu se le quedo viendo callado, Lucy a veces lograba dejarlo en habla, dio un suspiro para pararse y luego le tendió la mano:_

 **-Entonces copiémoslos y vamos a divertirnos** _ **~-**_ _Agrego sonriendo, Lucy lo observo sorprendida y luego sonrió para tomar su mano y pararse también._

 **-Bien, terminemos de divertirnos~-** _Invito Lucy al resto aun tomada de la mano con Natsu._

 _El resto de la noche la transcurrieron divertida, en un momento al centro de varios puestos se armó una pista de un baile muy divertido, varias parejas se unían y danzaban al ritmo de los bombos que sonaban al son de las guitarras mágicas._

 _Un muchacho le pidió a Wendy bailar y ella acepto nerviosa. La aterradora Titania tomo a alguien al azar y lo obligo a bailar. Levy le rogo tanto a Gajeel que este acepto de mala gana. Juvia arrastro a Gray a la pista. Happy sobrevoló el lugar junto a Charles y Lily viendo como los demás danzaban._

 _Natsu sintió el ambiente divertido y decidió arrastrar a Lucy quien reía por los aires de alegría que tenía._

 _Aquella zona se consumió en la alegría y risa de todos, sobre todo en cierta rubia que reía por el intento de baile de su amigo que no estaba siendo del todo correcto pero lo intentaba._

.

 _El festival aun le faltaba alrededor de una hora para terminar, al final lanzarían fuegos artificiales y los Magos de Fairy Tail ya tenían planeado comprarlos._

 _Recorrieron todos los puestos hasta que se encontraron con un mar de gente._

 **-Natsuuu~ esto está muy concurrido** - _Sollozo Happy._

 **-Tengan cuidado de no perderse** - _Agrego Charles mientras volaban sobre toda esa gente._

 **-Agarrate de mí y no vayas a soltarte Luce~ llegaremos allí enseguida con mi olfato** - _Lucy acepto ante las indicaciones del Dragneel y lo tomo de la ropa mientras Natsu seguía a los demás y se habría paso entre la gente, era un mar de personas el cual costaba nadar y te tragaba con cada paso que dabas._

 _Lucy se aferró más a la ropa de Natsu preocupada de la cantidad de gente, de un momento a otro no sintió sus llaves en su cintura y se preocupó, se soltó de Natsu para revisar su cuerpo pero nada… Ya no estaban con ellas._

 _ **-No puede ser…-**_ _Murmuro asustada, pero callo cuando la tomaron de la cintura y colocaron una mano en su boca._

 **-No grites o lo harás más difícil rubia~-** _Asintió ante el pedido de su captor y a jalaron hacia el lado contrario, lo peor fue que Natsu ya no se veía entre la gente… Lucy comenzó a sollozar, ¿Qué le pasaría ahora sin sus llaves?_

 _Lograron sacarla de la multitud, otros hombres más se acercaron a ella y todos vestían de negro._

 **-Que preciosa~ imagina las posibilidades~** - _Quien se acercó le puso una cinta en su boca y luego la jalo de sus cabellos, Lucy comenzó a llorar… Estaba realmente asustada con esos tipos que tenían una mirada cínica en sus ojos._

 **-Es una Maga de Espíritus Estelares, suerte que es linda porque si no… No valdría nada, llévenla a la camioneta mientras buscamos más** - _Y relamió sus labios lo cual Lucy encontró desagradable, intento forcejear y escapar pero recibió un puñetazo en su estómago ocasionando que la cinta de su boca se manchara con sangre, su vista se tornó borrosa… Apenas veía…_

" _ **Natsu… Vuelve…"-**_

.

.

 **-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí!** - _Grito Natsu desesperado, Lucy se había soltado de él y no podía encontrarla, su aroma había desaparecido entre toda esa gente, Erza intentaba calmarlo pero no había caso… Mientras menos sentía el aroma de ella, más se desesperaba._

 _Se iban a dividir para buscar pero los Exceeds llegaron advirtiendo que la habían encontrado._

 _Natsu corrió a la gente con un Rugido de Fuego y estos se movían asustados, esta vez no tendría piedad por quien le metió una mano encima a Luce._

 _Salieron del montón de gente encontrándose una camioneta y delante de esta, unos hombres custodiándola, no solo eso… Alguien estaba en el suelo, el aroma llego a sus fosas nasales ocasionando que sus sentidos se descontrolaran y su sangre hirviera… Sentía olor a sangre y era de su amiga._

 **-Luce…**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** _Alzo su voz la gran Titania._

 **-Lucy… ¿Qué ocurrió…?-** _Levy comenzó a llorar y Juvia estaba paralizada, Lucy no se movía._

 **-¿Y ustedes? Lárguense!-** _Grito el primer hombre delante de todos._

 **-Dejen libre a nuestra amiga!-** _Grito Erza, Gray se puso en posición defensiva al igual que Gajeel._

 **-Lushiii!-** _Sollozo Happy._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Murmuro Natsu._

 **-¿Así que este costal rubio les pertenece? Lástima que termino siendo tan débil~-** _Y pateo el estómago de la rubia, esta se movió adolorida pero al menos demostraba que estaba viva, Natsu ya no aguantaba más… Su sangre hervía de rabia, fue el primero en arrojarse a esos tipos que usaban magia de sombras… Enseguida lograron duplicarse y capturar a cada uno, aun así los miembros de Fairy Tail eran más fuertes y lograron derrotar a algunos de esos tipos._

 _Erza le dio la orden a Natsu de ir por Lucy, este ataco a todos con certeros puños y patadas para luego acabarlos con algunas artes de Dragón Slayers especiales, logro llegar a ella:_

 _La desato y quito la cinta de su boca._

 **-Luce! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Dime algo!-** _Rogo desesperado. Lucy intento moverse como pudo y escupió la sangre retenida por los golpes, cuando pudo le sonrió._

 _ **-Si viniste…-**_ _Murmuro llorando, el acerco su frente contra la de ella frustrado, intentando retener las ganas de matar a esos tipos._

 _Tomo en sus brazos a Lucy y la dejo en un lugar seguro junto a los Exceeds, Lily adopto su forma grande para protegerla._

 _Natsu se preparó para atacar y las llamas de sus pies lo impulsaron para acercarse a su objetivo, lastimosamente uno de esos sujetos uso un tipo de Magia oscura que rodeo el cuerpo de Natsu con niebla negra…_

 _Vio todo negro y a los segundos ya no recordaba nada…_

.

.

.

" _ **¿Dónde estoy…? Rayos, mi cabeza…"-**_ _Abrió los ojos confundido y tomando su nuca con dolor, un olor conocido llego a su nariz: era la Enfermería._

 _ **-¿Cómo llegue aquí…?-**_ _Murmuro cansado, sintió muchos más olores conocidos, miro hacia su lado y se encontraba Lucy con parte de su cuerpo sobre un lado de su cama y sentada en una silla, junta a ella Happy que dormía también en la cama-_ _ **Happy… Luce…**_

 _Miro detenidamente a la rubia, tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo, de seguro por los golpes de esos desgraciados pero… Estaba feliz de que estuviera a salvo._

 _Intento moverse pero le dolió, descubrió su torso encontrándose con una venda grande en donde tenía la cicatriz que Rogue del futuro le había hecho ¿Acaso se había abierto?_

" _ **No recuerdo nada…"-**_ _Se giró escuchando movimientos y vio a Lucy de apoco despertando de su profundo sueño._

 **-Estas despierto!-** _Agrego feliz, no fue mucho el momento sorprendida que volvió a llorar._

 **-¿Luce…?-**

 **-Estaba muy preocupada…-** _Sollozo_ - **Esa niebla oscura se dispersó y solo pudimos ver tu cuerpo tendido en el suelo y con la herida abierta, yo no pude hacer nada…-** _Agrego frustrada._

 _Natsu tomo el rostro de la rubia con cuidado, después de todo también tenía algunas curitas en ella._

 **-No fue tu culpa… Lo importante es que tú también estas a salvo~-** _Sonrió_ - **Lamento haberte perdido de vista Luce…-** _Y desvió su rustro decepcionado._

 _Lucy apoyo una de sus manos sobre la de él estaba aún en su rostro y dio un ligero apretón sonriendo._

- **Lamento si yo me aleje… Debí avisarte que algo me faltaba, gracias por salvarme~-** _Natsu vio aquellos ojos brillar y se sintió aliviado, decidió abrazarla con cuidado de no lastimarla y no lastimarse._

 _ **-No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma…**_ _-Murmuro frustrado contra el cuello de ella._

 _Lucy asintió aun sollozando._

 _Se separaron avergonzados cuando sintieron risas por detrás._

 **-Happy!-** _Le regaño Lucy molesta, el gato había despertado y estaba con su expresión de "se gussstaan"._

 **-No solo es él…-** _Agrego Natsu viendo el espacio de la puerta que no estaba correctamente cerrada, supuso que eran los demás del gremio molestando._

 _Ahí iba su tranquilidad…_

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 **-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Una semana de descanso?!-** _Grito perplejo_ - **Wendy puede curarme!**

 **-Fueron ordenes de** **Porlyusica!-** _Le grito Erza._

- **Lo lamento Natsu-san… Es Magia de tipo oscura y al parecer tarda un tiempo en sanar, lo lamento** - _Sollozo Wendy._

 **-No importa, tú!** - _Señalo a Natsu-_ **y tú!-** _Señalo a Lucy_ - **Tienen prohibido hacer misiones o tener algún riesgo hasta que sanen por completo** - _Ordeno Scarlet._

 _ **-Si Erza…-**_ _Murmuraron desanimados._

 **-Fufufufu~ podrán estar más tiempo juntos~-** _Agrego Happy tapando su boca divertido._

 **-Calla gato!** - _Grito Lucy queriendo sacarle los bigotes._

 **THE END.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **-Próximamente… Day 5~**

 **-Título: Te pertenezco como castigo**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	6. Day 5: Matching

**Bienvenidos al siguiente NaLu Fluff Week!**

 **Day 5: Matching (Atraccion/coincidir)**

.

.

 **Te pertenezco como castigo**

" _Antes de besarme…_

 _Tomame de la cintura y acercame a tu cuerpo,_

 _Luego mira mis labios mientras muerdes los tuyos,_

 _Mirame a los ojos, pon tu mano suavemente en mi rostro y besame."_

.

.

.

 _Esto tenía que ser una broma… Una jodida broma._

 **-Ropa a juego...?** - _Pregunto con un tic en el ojo._

 **-Ropa a juego** - _Sentencio Erza mientras Levy, Bisca, Cana, Lisanna y Mirajane reían._

 **-Tiene que ser una broma…-** _Agrego furiosa._

 **-Es su castigo, el trato fue que quien perdiera el torneo de pelota, ese sería su castigo!-** _Y señalo al vestuario de ambos_ - **Lo lamento pero reglas son reglas** - _Finalizo Scarlet._

 **-Pero fue culpa de Natsu!-** _Grito furiosa_ - **Casi quemo todo y aun así Gray y Juvia ganaron?!** - _Lucy no podía creerlo._

 **-Juvia quería perder y usar esos trajes!-** _Lloraba desconsolada._

 **-¿Qué pasa? No puedes con tu castigo?** - _Desafiaba Erza._

 **-Claro que podemos! Solo son estúpidas remeras!-** _Rugió Natsu con sus puños ardiendo._

 _Lucy no podía creerlo, había sido arrastrada a esto y ahora salía perdiendo…_

 **-Vamoos~ si se ven bastante bien los dos~-** _Alagaba Macao mientras los demás del gremio reían y chiflaban._

 **-Oye Natsu, donde consigo a una como ella~-** _Molesto Laxus también._

 _Y así… El gremio se ahogó en miles de risas, piropos y silbidos a la pareja con ropa nueva. Lucy decidió salir rápido de allí muy pero muy enojada, Natsu la siguió preocupado._

 _Cuando pasaron las puertas del gremio y siguieron caminando, la gente no dejaba de mirarlos y silbarles cosas como:_

" **-Que pareja"**

" **-Siento celos!"**

" **-Que pareja más enamorada"**

" **-Quiero que una mujer haga eso por mi"**

 _Estaba roja como el cabello de Scarlet asique apresuro el paso._

 **-Luce~ ¿Cuál es tu problema?-** _Pregunto inocente pero esta no le respondía._

 _Llegaron frente a la casa de la rubia y él la freno:_

 **-Para Lucy, ¿Qué te ocurre?-**

 **-¿Qué no vez? ¿No te molesta usar esto?** - _Le regaño._

 **-La verdad me da igual… Tan solo será una semana… No entiendo lo malo…**

 **-Eres increíble…** - _Suspiro para entrar a su casa y dejar al peli-rosa afuera, necesitaba pensar._

 _Habían perdido un partido de Volley gracias los desastres de Natsu, el castigo fue usar dos camisetas a juego… Pero no eran cualquier camiseta, la de Lucy tenia escrito "_ _ **le pertenezco a Salamander**_ _" y la de Natsu decía "_ _ **Soy dueño de Heartfillia**_ _"… Esto no podía estar sucediendo!_

 _Por eso todos chiflaban, reían o lanzaban piropos… La remera de ella podía insinuar muchas cosas!_

 _Se tiro a su cama a relajarse, el trato era usarla por una semana y si intentaban ocultarla, Erza les daría una paliza…_

 _Y la semana apenas comenzaba…_

.

.

 **Lunes:**

 _Un trabajo de meseros en otro restaurante, Erza aún les prohibió sacarse las remeras._

 _Muchos se reían de la rubia o la elogiaban, pero ella solo quería que el suelo se la trague viva._

 _ **-No es para tanto…-**_ _Murmuro Erza sin interés._

 **-¿Tu que sabes?!-** _Grito Lucy enojada._

 _Natsu la observo con interés pero ignoro el alboroto._

.

.

 **Martes:**

 _En el gremio por la tarde._

 _Lucy no podía ni almorzar tranquila que siempre hablaban a sus espaldas, reían o molestaban con el tema._

 **-Ya ya Lu-chan… Ya pasara la semana pronto~-** _Animo Levy aunque sabía que las demás les gustaba molestar o insinuar la posible buena pareja que harían el pirómano de fuego y ella._

 **-Apenas es Martes y estoy destrozada Levy-chan…-** _Sollozó._

 _ **-Bueno… Pero Natsu no se lo toma tan mal…-**_ _Murmuró mirando a Natsu pelear con Gajeel y Gray._

 **-Es Natsu… Es claro que no le importara-** _Gruño molesta._

 _ **-Exageras…-**_

 _Por parte de Natsu, no parecía tener problemas con el tema, pero le molestaba que sus compañeros intentaran que él se interesara en eso asique solo intentaba golpearlos._

 _Aun así… No podía ignorar el hecho de cómo se sentía Lucy al respecto._

.

.

 **Miércoles:**

 _Lucy decidió quedarse en casa a escribir su novela, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido._

 **-Ja… Pertenecer a Salamander no puede hablarse en el mal sentido~** - _Bromeo_ - **Es imposible~ ¿Verda-ad?** - _Se preguntó nerviosa, a veces soñaba con poder leer las mentes de las personas… Hoy más que nunca deseaba poder cumplirlo._

 _Natsu miraba la ventana de la habitación de Lucy con las luces encendidas demostrando que había alguien, él se encontraba en la calle… No quiso interrumpir y arruinar el único momento tranquilo de ella._

 _Le fastidiaba que su compañera estuviera tan tensa…_

 _ **-Tsk… Esto apesta…**_ _-Resoplo dirigiéndose a casa._

.

.

 **Jueves:**

 _Lucy fue obligada a abandonar su casa por Erza, era parte de la penitencia de perder._

 _Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu y ella junto a los Exceeds fueron a hacer una misión para capturar a unos ladrones._

 _El desenlace no fue muy bueno y ella pago el precio de ser humillada gracias a esa ropa._

 _Wendy y Gray le preguntaban a Erza si no había sido suficiente por estos días pero está siempre se negaba… Castigo era castigo._

 _Natsu comenzaba a sentirse mal pero al menos el castigo se bajó para que finalice el día mañana: viernes._

.

.

 **Viernes: ultimo día de penitencia.**

 _Lucy hoy se dirigía temprano a casa, ya no quería estar más donde todos la vieran y menos con esa remera._

 _Natsu se quedó un tiempo más pero por desgracia, oyendo los comentarios de los demás:_

 **-Que graciosa fue esta semana, Lucy-chan lucia muy tierna con esa ropa** - _Pronunciaba uno._

 **-Tal vez no lo note pero esa ropa deja mucho que imaginar sobre el escrito~** - _Se sonrojaba otro._

 _Natsu no lo entendía…_

 **-Aun no lo captas?** - _Se acercó Macao y seguido Wakaba._

 **-No…**

 **-Haha vaya chiquillo~ aprovecha que es el último día porque según esa ropa, Lucy-chan te pertenece~** - _Agrego Wakaba-_ **O bien puedes dejar que pase hasta mañana y alguien más ocupe tu lugar…**

 **-¡¿Mi lugar?!-** _Natsu se paró de un sopetón._

 **-Ya te lo dijo Wakaba, Lucy siempre está contigo… Incluso la tuviste con esa ropa por una semana, no preferiría a nadie más~-**

 _Ambos adultos se miraron cómplices mientras Natsu comenzaba a dudar, sería mejor ir a ver sus sospechas en la casa de Lucy._

.

.

.

 **En la casa de Lucy…**

 _El día viernes llegaba a su fin, y eso significaba: adiós remera vergonzosa._

 _Se la estaba por quitar pero las ventanas se abrieron de repente dejando pasar a alguien que se tiro sobre ella y la tumbo a la cama._

 **-Ni se te ocurra quitártela** - _Ordeno._

 **-Na-atsu… ¿Qué haces…?-** _Pregunto nerviosa._

 **-Estas camisetas… Luce, tu realmente me perteneces** - _Y devoro sus labios con necesidad. Lucy quedo impactada, Natsu en verdad la estaba besando…_

 _Tomo su bufanda entre sus manos y lo atrajo más hacia ella._

 _ **-Idiota…**_ _-Murmuro entre besos, aquel Mago Dragón literalmente casi se la estaba devorando, pero es que amaba todo de ella: su aroma a vainilla, su piel suave y delicada, sus labios pequeños y dulce, sus brillantes y chocolatosos ojos, sus suaves y grandes pechos, su largo y rubio cabello, podría enlistar todo lo que realmente ama y jamás se cansaría de recordarlo._

 _Ahora la tenía bajo él, aceptando sus besos y caricias. Que más podía pedir?_

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Jadeo deteniéndose, no podía aprovecharse así de ella-_ _ **Lo siento…-**_ _Se sentó a un lado de ella avergonzado._

 _Lucy recupero la respiración perdida y se sentó._

 _La habitación se inundó de un profundo silencio… Nadie decía nada…_

 **-Luce…**

 **-Escucha Natsu** _ **-**_ _Suspiró agotada_ **-¿Solo has venido a aprovecharte de mí?** - _Sus ojos brillaban de dolor, Natsu se sentía la peor persona de todas_ - **Solo me confundes y también mis sentimientos… Creo que deberías** - _Iba a empujarlo para que se vaya pero Natsu tomo su muñeca y la envolvió en un abrazo._

 **-Luce… No lo entiendes aun, ¿Verdad?-** _Rio para luego mirarle_ - **No es la primera vez que nos besamos, ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la biblioteca? Ese pequeño accidente que juramos olvidar… -** _Ella asintió_ - **Jamás lo olvide… Me di cuenta con el tiempo que realmente me estaba enamorado de ti, el hecho de que lleves algo que demuestre que estás conmigo me hace feliz~-** _Sonrió._

 _Lucy también sonrió para volver a besarlo, paso sus manos sobre su cuello quitando la bufanda y Natsu comenzó a pasar sus manos por aquella remera tan querida, esta noche estaba decidido…_

 _Les demostraría a los demás que Lucy era de él…_

.

.

.

 _Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la casa de Heartfillia, iluminando de apoco su hogar… Abrió sus ojos con delicadeza encontrándose junto a ella cierto bello durmiente de cabellos rosas, este la estaba abrazando contra su tonificado pecho._

 _Se dio lentamente la vuelta para pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos revueltos de este y con la otra recorrió suavemente ese pecho dando pequeños besos de pasada._

 _Contemplo que cuando estaba dormido, el rostro de Dragneel lucia como un niño… Un adorable niño, lo atrajo hacia ella recostando su cara en sus pechos, como si fueran su almohada._

 _Ambos no llevaban ninguna prenda encima y solo los cubría una delgada sabana, las demás habían caído al suelo por lo de anoche…_

 _ **-Ahora… Mi cuerpo y mi alma sabrán que te pertenezco y te perteneceré por siempre, Natsu Dragneel,**_ _-Beso su frente-_ _ **Te amo~**_

 _Ese día durmieron hasta tarde, cuando se despertaron, incluso luego de eso… Natsu ya no quiso soltarla, se sentía muy a gusto con ella._

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Días después de que nadie supiera nada de ellos, aparecieron en el gremio con cierta ropa diferente…

Ahora sus nuevas camisetas decían " **Soy de mi Lucy** " y " **Soy de mi Natsu** ".

 **-Juvia también quiere hacer eso!-** _Y corrió arrastrando tras de sí a un sonrojado Gray._

 **THE END.**

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, el Day 6 es bastante largo, ese y el Day 7 iran enlazados, serán largitos e interesantes 3**

 **Espero les vayan a gustar *-***

 **-Próximamente… Day 6: Pregnacy~**

 **-Título: Milagrosa Bendición.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	7. Day 6: Pregnancy

**Bienvenidos nuevamente al NaLu Fluff Week!**

 **Estamos ante el penúltimo día c': este capítulo y el siguiente son muy especiales~ marcaran un lindo fin de esta semana, pero el bonus será diferente~**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia y por toodoooos los comentarios de apoyo, hare un cap extra luego del bonus para agradecerles a todos aquellos que me apoyaron *-***

 **Con ustedes:**

 **Day 6: Pregnancy (Embarazo)**

 **Milagrosa** **bendición**

" _No lo dudes, no tengas miedo._

 _Hoy da el primer paso hacia tus sueños"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una_ _mañana_ _que parecía ser como cualquier otra_ _, en la casa de cierta familia que a veces era la más alborotada de Magnolia._

 _Una rubia se removió entre sus sabanas, al parecer algo la había hecho estornudar y despertarse._

 _Dirigió su mirada al culpable y era nada más ni menos que un peli-rosa que la abrazaba por la cintura, al parecer su cabeza estaba a la altura de sus pechos usándolos como almohada y sus cabellos la habían hecho estornudar._

 _Sonrió para acariciar esos rebeldes cabellos y besar su frente, el solo seguía durmiendo._

 _Se levantó de apoco sin molestarlo y se salió de la cama, tomo su ropa que anoche había quedado tirada y salió de la habitación, decidió recorrer su acogedora casa._

 _Natsu y Lucy habían tenido un año y medio de relación hasta que un día inesperadamente, él le pidió matrimonio, ella no entendía el motivo pero estaba feliz de que lo hiciera, pero antes de que pudiera aceptar Natsu le dijo como motivo que la amaría por siempre y siempre estaría a su lado y por nada del mundo quería perderla._

 _El corazón de Lucy se derritió en ese momento, nadie la había amado así nunca y eso la hacía feliz, ese idiota Mago Dragón destructivo la hacía feliz, con todo y su lado infantil._

 _Tiempo después se casaron pero fue una boda lejos de los demás y eso incluía su luna de miel, todo fue a petición de Natsu y cuando viajaron… Lucy lo entendió, pero eso era otra historia…_

 _La historia que comienza ahora es otra:_

 _Lucy llego a la cocina pero cuando se dispuso a intentar tomar una sartén, comenzó a tener un retorcijón en su pansa. Tenía nauseas asique corrió al baño y levanto la tapa del retrete, ahí iba su cena de anoche… Cerró la puerta para que nadie la oyera y siguió con esos retorcijones durante unas horas, estaba preocupada por algo… No era la primera vez que le sucedía pero esta vez las sentía más fuertes, no se lo decía a nadie…_

 _Por otra parte, Natsu ya se estaba levantando somnoliento, también busco su ropa esparcida por la habitación, rio mientras la tomaba. Su esposa a veces podía ser toda una fiera y eso le encantaba._

 _Hablando de ella… Se preguntó dónde estaría, llego a la cocina pero no estaba y ni siquiera en la sala de estar._

 **-Luce… ¿Dónde estás?-** _No la encontraba por ningún lado, el único lugar que no había revisado era en el baño y vio las luces encendidas, estuvo a punto de abrir pero recordó lo que ocurrió la última_ _vez que no pidió permiso…-_ _ **Eso sería un problema…**_ _-Murmuro para luego tocar dos veces-_ **Luce~ ¿Estás ahí?-**

 _Se oyeron movimientos dentro del baño, olía a su rubia pero algo en ella se sentía diferente._

 **-Estoy bien amor!-** _Grito del otro lado de la puerta_ - **Solo me sentía un poco mal… Saldré en un momento!-**

 **-Mal? Déjame entrar, puedo ayudarte** - _Pidió el._

 **-No te preocupes! Estaré bien!-** _Grito excusándose_ - **Creo…-** _Se sentó en la tapa cerrada del retrete y toco su vientre, no podía ser lo que creía… Hace unos años atrás en la guerra contra Álvarez, la habían herido en una zona cerca de su vientre… Se supone que Polyusica le había dicho que no sería una mujer normal después de eso, había aceptado casarse con Natsu aunque no pudiera darle nada a cambio pero a él no le importo, amaba a Lucy y no necesitaba nada obligatorio que viniera de ella para ser feliz._

 _Aun así… Luego de que regresaran de la luna de miel y ver a varios del gremio con futura familia, se volvió bastante depresiva, por esa razón tuvieron que venir a visitarla y decirle que no necesitaba ser madre para hacer feliz a alguien y no cambiaría nada de la Lucy que todos conocían._

 _Con el tiempo lo supero pero el hecho de no poder agrandar su familia la tenía acomplejada, Natsu la hacía feliz y ella quería darle un hijo porque sabía que un futuro sería un excelente padre, lo comprobó muchas veces… Ahora estaba asustada, no quería ilusionarse porque ya varios médicos mágicos le habían dicho que no sería capaz de ser fértil jamás, ¿Cómo podría ilusionarse e ilusionar a Natsu? Se sintió peor, se acomodó la ropa y salió del baño con la cabeza baja para caminar hasta su amado esposo y enterrar su cabeza en aquel formado pecho._

 **-¿Qué ocurre Luce?-** _La abrazo con delicadeza._

 **-Acabo de devolver la cena de ayer…** - _Tomo su vientre donde tenía la cicatriz y al mismo tiempo apretó fuertemente su remera._

 **-Te duele la herida?-** _El rostro de Natsu cambio a uno serio y comprensivo, la herida cicatrizo con el tiempo pero no internamente, tampoco emocionalmente en Lucy… Sabía que ella en cualquier momento volvería a revivir ese dolor que paso luego de que se casaron._

 _Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su cadera, subió su remera y beso aquella cicatriz en su abdomen, aun se notaba pero ya estaba cerrada._

 _Al principio le gusto aquella marca porque los hacia ver iguales, luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta las consecuencias que aquella marca con ella, para una mujer… Tener lastimado ese lugar no era nada bueno a diferencia de un hombre, luego de casarse, ver a su mujer día a día sintiéndose peor e incluso dejando de comer lo destrozo. Durante un año hizo muchas cosas para animarla pero fue difícil… Uno de los lugares que la llevo fue a un bosque extraño donde vivía una Maga Celestial anciana. Le enseño nueva magia a Lucy e incluso le regalo parte de la de ella, eso paso hace medio_ _año, después de ese acontecimiento… Lucy mejoro emocionalmente y Natsu la mimaba cada vez que podía. No se atrevió a abandonarla jamás._

 _Luego de un tiempo, aprendió a vivir con ello, no quería que su Luce pasara lo mismo nuevamente. Lucy acaricio los cabellos de Natsu mientras este aún seguía a la altura de su cintura._

 _ **-Si fui brusco anoche… Lo lamento, de verdad lo intento…-**_ _Murmuro apenado._

 _Luego de comenzar a salir, desde su primera vez… Natsu siempre fue suave con ella porque sabía que esa zona aun podía ser vulnerable al dolor, aun se contenía y siempre la cuidaba pero que volviera a experimentar ese dolor lo aterraba._

 **-No fue eso… Siempre eres lindo conmigo, creo que puede ser otra cosa…** _ **-**_ _Natsu volvió a pararse y la beso suavemente._

 **-Sea lo que sea… Estarás bien, no te preocupes~-** _Y la abrazo dulcemente._

 _La ventana de la cocina se abrió dejando entrar a cierto gatito que también estaba somnoliento._

 **-Buenos diaas~-** _Bostezó él, vio las miradas raras de su familia y se preocupó_ _ **-**_ **¿Ocurre algo?-**

 **-Iremos con Porlyusica para que vea a Lucy, prepárate Happy** - _Le ordeno Natsu mientras iba a ponerse ropa de salir, Lucy también lo siguió y se puso la ropa más cómoda y menos apretada que tenía._

 _Salieron de su casa despacio, esta quedaba en un bosque cerca de Magnolia, era bastante tranquila y por suerte… También tenía cercanía a la casa de la vieja Porlyusica._

 **-Así que te duele el vientre… Quizás solo algo de la cena te hizo mal~** - _Animo el pequeño minino._

 _ **-Ojala sea eso…-**_ _Murmuró Natsu ayudando a Lucy a pasar sobre un tronco tirado-_ **Te cargare-** _Se agacho dejando despejada su espalda._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró._

 **-Sube, no tenemos tiempo que perder** - _Le ordeno y ella acepto._

 _Pasaron un rato en el bosque hasta que llegaron a la casa de la anciana, Happy toco mientras Natsu bajo a Lucy._

 **-¡¿Quién es?!-** _Se escuchó desde adentro. Natsu miro aterrorizado y Lucy se le bajo una gotita por la cien._

 **-¡Somos nosotros señora!-** _Grito Happy desde el otro lado de la puerta_ - **Necesitamos que revise a Lucy!-**

 **-¿Lucy? … Largo! Ahora estoy ocupada!-**

 _Natsu se enojó y se acercó a la puerta._

 **-Espera Natsu! No hagas nada indebido-** _Le regaño la rubia._

 _Este asintió y luego golpeo más fuerte la puerta._

 **-Vieja! ¡¿Recuerda a Lucy?! Por favor ayúdela! Es la única que puede hacerlo! Si algo le pasa no se lo perdonare! ¡¿Me oyó?!** - _Gruño molesto._

 _Porlyusica escucho con atención, ahora lo recordaba… Era Dragneel, sabía de antemano como se ponía si algo le pasaba a ella, pero más siendo ahora su esposa… También recordó que se trataba de aquella Maga Celestial con la cicatriz en su abdomen casi pegada a su vientre._

 _Aquella, niña en ese momento durante el suceso de Álvarez, había hecho lo imposible por salvar al pirómano de fuego de las oscuridades de él mismo… Obteniendo como resultado una herida muy grave, tiempo después la gente le costó volver a creer en el Dragneel por el solo hecho de su identidad… Quien se quedó a su lado defendiéndolo de todo el gremio fue ella y ese pequeño gato._

 _Porlyusica había tenido una buena relación con Lucy e incluso le caía bien. Se enteró que una vieja Maga Celestial le había enseñado a Lucy magia nueva y donado un poco, incluso la capacidad de curar heridas, lo más extraño de la Magia de las Estrellas. La apodada Grandine de Edolas se encargó de entrenarla para que la dominara… Lastimosamente no sirvió para curar su propia cicatriz, o eso creía…_

 _Suspiro pesado y decidió abrir la puerta._

 **-Supongo… Que si es por es por ella, siempre hare una excepción** - _Agrego cansada_ - **Pero no armen escandalo!** - _Alzo su bastón en modo de amenaza._

 **-Claro… Gracias abuela~-** _Sonrió Natsu dejando que Lucy con cuidado pasara primero._

 _La hizo sentarse en la cama:_

 **-Bien querida… ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?-** _Pregunto acercándose a ella._

 _Lucy dio una mueca de desagrado y sujeto su vientre._

 **-Hoy devolví mi cena y mi estómago comenzó a doler… No parece una indigestión,** - _Sus ojos brillaban pero no precisamente de felicidad, estaba dolida y evitaba pensar que ese dolor era algo bueno_ - **Tampoco quiero evitar pensar que sea mi cicatriz pero…** _ **Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…-**_ _Murmuró lo último bajo._

 **-Bien, lo primero… Ustedes dos largo y esperen afuera!-** _Ordeno._

 **-¡¿Por qué?!-** _Gritaron Dragneel y el Exceed._

 **-Porque yo lo digo, ella necesita estar tranquila!** - _Y los saco a bastonazos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la rubia_ - **Recuéstate y te revisare.**

 _Lucy asintió a lo que pidió._

.

.

 _Por otro lado, los echados afuera…_

 **-¿Qué crees que tenga Natsu?-** _Happy se acostó sobre el cabello de su amigo mientras este se sentaba en el escalón de la casa de la anciana._

 _ **-No lo sé… Quiero evitar pensar que sea esa cicatriz, no quiero que Lucy vuelva a sufrir…**_ _-Murmuró sintiéndose peor._

 **-Ya verás que se pondrá mejor~ y seremos una familia otra vez!~**

 _Natsu regulo las palabras del exceed…_

" _ **¿Familia eh?"-**_ _Pensó._

.

.

 _Lucy estaba esperando pacientemente mientras la anciana terminaba de hacer un chequeo con todas las pruebas hechas, incluso había tomado una muestra de su sangre._

 _ **-Veamos…-**_ _Murmuro juntando pociones como si de una Bruja se tratara._

 **-Etto… ¿Y bien?** - _Lucy estaba muy nerviosa._

 **-Antes de decirte… Recuerdas la Maga Celestial quien te dio un poco de su magia?-**

 **-¿Margaret-san? Si la recuerdo, ella me enseño muchas cosas…-** _Bajo la cabeza algo apenada pero estaba agradecida con ella._

 **-Esa mujer realmente hace milagros…-** _Suspiro_ - **Dejare entrar al muchacho.**

 _Abrió la puerta y le indico al par de desastrosos que entraran._

 **-Porlyusica-san?-** _Pregunto Lucy preocupada._

 **-Bien… Seré breve, Margaret-san usaba muchos tipos de Magia, la magia de las estrellas no solo servía para los Espíritus Celestiales y eso es lo que ella te enseño,-** _Natsu y Lucy escuchaban con atención, ambos estaban interesados en eso, Happy era el único distraído durmiéndose_ - **una de ellas era Magia con propiedades curativas, a veces ayudaba incluso al usuario que la ejecutaba a** **recuperar su energía perdida… Esto parece ser más profundo y complejo, al donarte parte de su magia… También hizo algo más especial, se ve que ese medio año ayudo mucho a tu restablecimiento de poder, eso incluye tu herida en el vientre-** _Se acercó a la rubia para levantar su remera_ - **La magia de Margaret-san te curo internamente…. Lo que nadie más pudo hacer jamás** - _Finalizo._

 _Lucy se paralizo y Natsu se sorprendió, aquella anciana que tanto le gustaba molestar, había curado a su esposa…_

 _ **-Esa vieja… Fue tan buena…**_ _-Murmuro Natsu sintiéndose de lo peor._

 **-Hay más aun… Al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esa herida curada, por lo tanto debieron pasar más días después de eso que aún seguían transcurriendo normal como pareja… Si Lucy esta curada y tiene esos síntomas…-** _Se alejó de ellos._

 **-Que tiene vieja?!-** _Gruño, realmente los nervios lo consumían por tratar de saber que le ocurría a su pareja._

 **-Lucy… De acuerdo a mi magia… Podría estar embarazada** _-Sentencio finalmente, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos_ - **De un mes precisamente, la vida apenas y está formada… Habrá que tener cuidado con una cicatriz que aún está sellando.**

 _Lucy no se lo esperaba, comenzó a temblar y llorar… Realmente estaba embarazada, iba a darle un hijo a Natsu… Un hijo de él y ella…_

 **-¿Realmente es cierto? Siiii~** - _Happy voló por la habitación y luego salió por la ventana avisando que le diría al gremio para que prepararan una celebración._

 _Natsu no lo podía creer, miro a su pareja que estaba en shock y se agacho a su altura limpiando sus húmedos ojos._

 _ **-Luce~-**_ _Le murmuró con ternura-_ _ **Felicidades…**_

 _ **-Natsu… ¿Realmente seremos padres…?-**_ _Murmuró con ternura e intentando sonreír._

 _El beso su frente._

 **-Así es linda… Somos padres, realmente serás una increíble madre~** - _Lucy no se aguantó más y estallo en llanto abrazando desesperadamente a su marido, estaba muy feliz pero a la vez muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo asimilar todo._

 _Él solo le devolvió el abrazo sobando su espalda para calmarla._

 **-Ya ya…-** _Natsu estaba muy feliz, pero más feliz estaba por su mujer, ahora ella recuperaría la felicidad que le faltaba en su vida, miro a la ventana observando aquel cielo azul-_ _ **Gracias… Margaret-san…**_ _-Murmuró contento._

 _Porlyusica miraba todo desde un rincón, estaba feliz por ellos y también pensó en aquella Maga anciana y la bendición que les había dado…_

" _ **Vaya Maga más maravillosa"-**_ _Pensó._

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 **-Felicidades!-** _Gritaron todo el gremio cuando ellos entraron, eso sorprendió más a la Heartfillia._

 **-Chicos… No tenían porque** - _Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas._

 **-Pero debíamos… Happy nos dijo que estabas curada además de la noticia asique es motivo de celebración** - _Agrego Erza amable._

 **-Todos tenemos que celebrar!-** _Decía Wendy animada._

 **-Ya veremos qué tan mal padre es el flamitas~-Bromeo Gray.**

 **-Gehe~ A comprobarlo** _ **~-**_ _Rio Gajeel con un peli-azul en su falda._

 **-Felicidades Lu-chan-** _Saludo Levy con otra peli-azul en su falda._

 **-Felicidades Lucy~-** _Saludo Mirajane abrazándola._

 **-Juvia está feliz~ Hablaremos cosas de madres primerizas~** - _Agrego Juvia ilusionada, tenía un muy abultado vientre, estaba embarazada de 4 meses._

 **-Gracias a todos~-** _Agradeció la rubia._

 _La fiesta transcurrió calmada por la seguridad de los niños de la nueva generación del gremio, tanto por los ya nacidos como los que venían en camino._

 _Lucy estaba sentada en la barra tocando su vientre preguntándose qué seria._

 **-Sera una bella niña como tu~** - _Dijo Natsu besándole la mejilla_ - **Mis sentidos de dragón no mienten, siento una segunda esencia como la tuya~** - _Y señalo su nariz. Lucy inflo sus mejillas molesta._

 **-Moo~ Natsu! Quería que fuera sorpresa!-** _Y hizo un adorable puchero, él le sonrió divertido._

 _Se abrazaron muy felices._

 **-Te amo Natsu~-** _Varias lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por su rostro._

 **-También te amo Luce~-** _La beso y luego acaricio su vientre_ - **Y también la amare a ella~**

 **-Sigues diciendo que es una niña? Rayos** _ **!**_ _-Y le pego por ser persistente, pero no le importó… Si Natsu decía que será una niña, creería en él._

 **THE END.**

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en este cap, el Day 6 y el 7 son de la misma historia, le pongo muchoooo empeño *-***

 **Espero ver sus reviews y favs que me ayudan a mejorar 3**

 **-Proximamente… Day 7: Family Life/Marriage~**

 **-Título: Por siempre y para siempre**

 **Gracias en Fanfiction por el apoyo de Anzuzu y Doramassilvi, les comente de este especial que quería participar, ellas me siguieron y comentaron siempre, les agradezco mucho 3**

 **En a Crow que siempre me comenta en mis fanfics c': también a Jikurinka Dragneel y Natsu111 que se engancharon también x'D**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	8. Day 7: Family Life-Marriage

**Bienvenidos al penultimo** **capitulo** **de NaLu Fluff Week!**

 **Este capítulo es muy importante~ marca un final en este hermoso especial, el siguiente será un bonus pero ya no seguirá la historia de nuestros queridos magos asique cuéntenla como un final. Espero les haya gustado todo desde el día 0 hasta el día 7 de hoy.**

 **Day 7: Family Life/Marriage (Vida familiar / Matrimonio)**

 **Por siempre y para siempre**

" _Cierra con amor los capítulos de tu pasado… Y escribe con amor la nueva historia de tu presente"_

.

.

.

 _Retomando la historia del día 6, el día 7 seguirá el mismo tema pero un tiempo_ _maaas adelantado a ese suceso…_

.

.

 _Retomamos todo años después de la pelea de Álvarez, Lucy había sido herida en batalla por intentar salvar a Natsu de su forma END, fue exitoso pero el precio que pago fue grande…_

 _Había sido incapaz de ser una mujer normal nuevamente, pero al menos tenía a su mejor amigo devuelta._

 _Por suerte, todo en Fairy Tail mejoro, Zeref perdió su maldición de matar pero seguía conservando su magia oscura, nadie lo volvió a ver jamar… A veces se cree que visita o habla con su hermano debes en cuando. El resto de los spriggans es historia… Algunos paraderos son desconocidos, pero Fairy Tail de apoco volvía a ser el mismo._

 _Medio año después de terminado ese suceso, Natsu y Lucy comenzaron salir y enamorarse más, su relación duro un año y medio, en lo que mencionado ya anteriormente, Lucy intentaba mejorar su humor._

 _Luego de ese tiempo, Natsu le pidió matrimonio, pero debido a algunos sucesos recientes contra los gremios oscuros, su boda se pospuso y quedaron comprometidos._

 _Tiempo después de lo ocurrido… Natsu tomo una decisión, todos ya sabían que estaban comprometidos pero decidió que se tomarían unas vacaciones para casarse y tener su luna de miel en otro lugar, para mejorar el estado de animo de Lucy. Algo nuevo la ayudaría a sanar._

 _Se casaron en una playa con un cura y rodeados de flores, Lucy llevaba un vestido lacio parecido a un camisón pero con bordados amarillos y estaba descalza sobre la arena, así lo había decidido… Quería sentirse libre y diferente a lo que la rodeaba, la ropa de Natsu era blanca pero suelta y liviana, nada de trajes formales… Solo ellos dos en una hermosa playa sellando su amor para siempre._

 _Dijeron acepto para al fin besarse._

 **-Prometo que te cuidare toda mi vida~-** _Se separó de su beso para mirarle profundamente a los ojos, tomo uno de sus cabellos y lo oculto tras su oreja_ - **Jamás te dejare Luce~ te lo prometo** - _Su mirada era profunda pero también decidida, ahora ella era totalmente de él._

- **Prometo que permaneceré a tu lado por siempre, Natsu Dragneel** - _Juro mientras Natsu tomaba su mano donde tenía el anillo de compromiso y lo besaba._

 _Ahora nadie los separaría jamás, una etapa de su vida estaba finalizada para dar paso a una nueva._

.

.

.

 _Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al peli-rosa cargando a su reciente mujer a donde pasarían sus vacaciones. La bajo y Lucy quedo anonada._

 _Natsu la había traído a una cabaña que quedaba junto a la playa, era pequeña y rustica pero hermosa. Dentro de ella estaba adornada con flores por todas partes, era un estilo hawaiano, incluso en el techo habían flores mágicas que iluminaban como si fueras faroles._

 _Todo estaba junto, la pequeña cocina con una hermosa madera, unos sillones con la tela más suave y parecía hecha de una extraña piel, tenía flores sobre los cojines. Una división de bambú separaba la cama del resto de su hogar, no era una habitación cerrada y la división solo lograba dejar la cama escondida como en un mini-cuarto. Eso le agrego un gesto de privacidad que le pareció adorable, sin duda… Una casa de ensueño._

 **-Es… Precioso…-** _Dijo entre lágrimas, Natsu había escogido este lugar para ambos, en un muy pequeño pueblo junto a la playa, más preciso… Una isla que tenía un cierto estilo a Hawái._

 _¿Tu reciente esposo de lleva de luna de miel a una cabaña junto a la playa? Le parecía imposible._

 _Recorrió un poco la casa: miro la rustica cocina, toco el mullido sofá, olio las flores de las paredes y jarrones, todo era perfecto. Se detuvo a unos metros de la cama… Era de dos plazas, bastante ancha y se veía cómoda._

 _Natsu se acercó a ella besando su frente._

 **-¿Te gusto?~-** _Sonrió el abrazándola._

 **-Me encanta~ Es hermoso todo!~**

 **-Aquí estaremos un tiempo mi Luce~-** _Le abrazo con todo el amor que podía darle, realmente la amaba…_

 _Ahora sería el momento que estaban esperando, la segunda razón de su viaje…_

 _Su prometido comenzó a bajar sus manos por aquel delicado vestido mientras se acercaba a besar su cuello._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró jadeando, el peli-rosa no parecía perder el tiempo-_ _ **Yo creo…**_

 _ **-No importa lo que creas…-**_ _Murmuró con voz ronca-_ _ **Ahora estamos juntos… Ahora eres la persona que amare por el resto de mi vida…-**_ _Y siguió besando cuello bajando a su clavícula._

 _Lucy fue desabrochando de apoco los botones de su camisa blanca para dejar descubierto su fuerte pecho, tiro para sacársela._

 _ **-Luce~**_ _-Jadeo atrayéndola hacia él y caminando despacio hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama, se sentó en ella y ella toco el colchón para comprobar su suavidad._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tiro sobre esa cómoda cama._

- **Esta increíble~** - _Sonrió ella, Natsu sentado desde la punta observaba su comportamiento de niña y reía._

 **-No cambiaras nunca…** - _Suspiro y volvió a sonreír, ella hizo un puchero para luego cambiar su semblante a uno preocupado._

 _ **-Natsu… ¿Realmente quieres esto?-**_ _Murmuro cansada, ambos sabían a que se refería._

 _Él la observo serio y luego sonrió._

 **-Ya te lo dije… Elegí a esta Lucy porque realmente la amo, no la cambiaría por nada~** - _Y seguido salto sobre la cama haciendo que el colchón haga revotar a la rubia la cual rio por el comportamiento de su pareja, se acostó junto a ella abrazándola_ - **Te lo diré cuantas veces quieras… Te amo Lucy!~-**

 _Ella le entendió para luego volver a sonreír pasando sus brazos por su cuello y volviéndolo a besar._

 _Paso de un beso tierno a uno completamente hambriento y lleno de lujuria, se deseaban tanto que aquella cama seria testigo de sus actos..._

 _Quedo sobre ella besando primero su frente, mejilla, nariz, labios, barbilla y bajar hacia su cuello aun propinando suaves pero hambrientos besos._

 _Ella solo lo tomaba por la cadera mientras se dejaba mimar por él, quería que le demostrara hasta donde podía demostrarle que la amaba._

 _Subió ese suave vestido de seda blanco hasta dejarlo por arriba de su ombligo, dejando al descubierto su cicatriz que tanto la atormentaba… Ignoro eso para besar esa marca con ternura, su ahora mujer era especial y no planeaba dejarla por nada en el mundo._

 _Subió mas su vestido dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos, siempre le había sorprendido lo enormes que eran y hasta el día que descubrió que se había enamorado de ella los noto como preciosos, era algo muy atractivo en ella pero no era su parte favorita de su rubia, quizás lo descubriría si seguía subiendo…_

 _Besos esos delicados botones rosados en ternura, no quería ser brusco con ella el primer día de su luna de miel… Quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba._

 _Subió nuevamente hasta su rostro, allí se encontraba lo que más adoraba de ella: sus ojos que ahora se encontraban cegados por el deseo, sus labios que estaba hinchados por los jadeos, sus suaves mejillas que estaban súper sonrojadas por el calor de ese momento y su cabello rubio que estaba esparcido alrededor de ella sobre aquella suave cama._

 _ **-Eres lo que más adoro**_ _-Murmuró con voz ronca para apoderarse nuevamente de sus labios, quito ese molesto vestido completamente._

 _Ella quiso al final animarse y desabrocho con cuidado esos molestos pantalones del peli-rosa dejándolo completamente en ropa interior._

 _El peli-rosa estaba en sus límites, no era idiota… Olía a su prometida excitada y ya quería hacerla suya asique la despojo de su última prenda e hizo lo mismo con la suya._

 _Sus intimidades se rozaron haciendo que jadearan. Natsu paro con su vaivén para mirar profundamente a su mujer:_

 **-Eres la persona que amo y amare siempre~** - _Sonrió para besarla con todo el sentimiento que tenía y siempre tendrá guardado en su corazón._

 _De una estocada se adentró en ella haciéndola sorprender de improviso y gemir._

 _También adoraba eso de ella, su interior era muy suave y estrecho, pero lograba amoldarse a su tamaño._

 _La noche transcurrió entre jadeos, gemidos y lujuria, una capa de sudor los cubría debido al fuerte vaivén de ambos._

 _Esta vez eran uno pero como casados, sabiendo que se pertenecían el uno al otro para toda la eternidad. Todo termino dentro de ella…_

 _Se separaron jadeando y sudorosos, Natsu atrajo la manta que se calló al suelo en el proceso y los tapo a ambos. Beso su frente tiernamente mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho._

 _Era toda la calidez que necesitaba y querría por siempre…_

 _Ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo._

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos de apoco, estaba agotada… El acto de ayer le hacía doler un poco su cicatriz, después de todo estaba pegada a su vientre. Ignoro el dolor para observar a su marido dormir…_

 _Se veía tan adorable, nunca perdería el encanto que hizo que se enamorara de él… Su semblante cambio a uno preocupado, se apretó más contra el… Su cabeza otra vez volvía a atormentarla._

 _Ahora estaban juntos, casados… Eran y serian familia por siempre, algo les faltaba y era algo que ella no podía darle a él… Un hijo._

 _Sabía que Natsu sería un gran padre en el futuro pero desgraciadamente había elegido a la mujer equivocada, ella tenía lastimado su vientre… Ya no podía darle nada, solo su amor. Eso la destrozo…_

 _Silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas impactando en el pecho del peli-rosa._

 _El olor a salado llego a las fosas nasales de Natsu quien despertó algo alarmado, miro a su lado y veía a su mujer algo encorvada._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Murmuró para llamar su atención._

 _ **-Estoy bien…-**_ _Sollozó intentando sobarse sus ojos, él la tomo de su barbilla para que lo mirara y le diera una explicación-_ _ **Creo que cometiste una equivocación…-**_

 **-Nunca cometería una equivocación contigo~ ¿Qué importa si no puedes darme nada? Solo te amo a ti~** - _Se levantó para volver a besarla y nuevamente bajo a besar aquella cicatriz, nunca dejaba de hacerlo… Demostrándole que siempre estaba pendiente de ella_ - **Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer en este lugar~** - _Le tendió su mano y ella acepto algo neutra._

 _Se pusieron ropa liviana como la de ayer y salieron al exterior, era la mañana y la playa lucia hermosa._

 _Lucy corrió descalza por la fina arena y se acercó al agua, esta estaba fría._

 _Natsu la miro anonado… Parecía una niña pequeña corriendo y ahora juntando caracolas de aquella orilla._

.

 _Pasaron sus siguientes días visitando el pequeño pueblo, comprando cosas para ellos y recuerdos para sus amigos del gremio, en la playa disfrutando la arena y el mar, en algún pequeño restaurante cenando a la luz de las estrellas o en aquella cabaña repartiéndose esos mismos que tanto adoraban._

 _Se sentían muy felices juntos como una pareja normal, sin recordar que eran Magos de un gremio o tenía que hacer misiones y demás… Solo él y ella._

.

.

.

 _Desgraciadamente el tiempo no fue mucho, recibieron una llamada de que tenían que volver al gremio por unos asuntos de urgencia._

 _Actualmente el continente estaba teniendo problemas con los múltiples gremios oscuros que salían a la luz a pelear contra los gremios legales._

 _Fueron meses en los que incluso Natsu y Lucy quedaron atrapados en esas disputas que se creían que jamás terminarían._

 _Así paso otro medio año…_

.

.

.

 _Medio año después… Lucy comenzó a desanimarse nuevamente, vivía junto a Natsu y Happy pero comenzó a dejar de comer por estar deprimida._

 _Su esposo hizo lo que pudo para animarla pero no fue fácil…_

.

.

 _Meses después, Natsu descubrió algo muy interesante… Invito a Lucy y Happy para que lo acompañaran._

 _Llegaron a un extraño bosque todo iluminado por extraños arboles e insectos, habitaban muchos animales de diversas especies y habían flores de todos los tipos._

 _Llegaron al árbol más grande de todos… Allí había una puerta._

 _Dejo a Lucy allí y se acercó a tocar._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos una extraña señora de cabello gris con un bastón y un largo vestido se acercó a ellos._

 **-Yo abuela~-** _Saludo animado Natsu. La anciana frunció el ceño y el pego con el bastón._

 **-¿Qué te eh dicho con lo de "abuela"? Se mas educado por amor a los dioses!** - _Le regaño._

 _Natsu se disculpó y les presento a su mujer y su mejor amigo._

 **-Un gusto, Natsu me conto mucho de ustedes cuando venía aquí~-**

 **-¿Venir aquí?-** _Pregunto Lucy desconcertada_ **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No es de importancia... Lo importante aquí eres tú, eres una usuaria de Maga Celestial-** _Lucy miro confundida a la señora._

 **-Luce** _ **~-**_ _Natsu se acercó a explicarle_ - **Ella es Margaret-san y te ayudara con tus poderes, ella va entrenarte~-**

 _Lucy ahora si no entendía nada… ¿Quién era esa mujer?_

.

.

 _ **2 semanas después…**_

 _El entrenamiento de Lucy había sido un éxito, había aprendido a manipular y hacer fluir la Maga Celestial por su cuerpo, que a su vez le ayudaba a curar heridas._

 **-Hoy completaras tu último día de entrenamiento… Pero esta vez te tengo un obsequio-** _La anciana se acercó y poso una mano sobre el pecho de ella, en unos minutos el cuerpo de Lucy se sentía extraño, algo nuevo comenzaba a fluir en su interior_ - **Te heredado mis poderes… Tu eres la siguiente generación, hija de Layla… Lucy Heartfillia** - _Los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron con destellos dorados y una vez terminada su trasferencia de poder, se alejó algo cansada._

 **-¿Por qué…?** - _Pregunto confundida._

 **-Eres la Maga Celestial más pura hasta el momento… Cuando llegue el siguiente momento tu transferirás tus poderes a la siguiente generación.**

 _Ese día Lucy no entendía nada… Le agradeció a Margaret-san todo lo que hizo por ella._

.

.

.

 _ **Medio año luego…**_

 _Lucy se despertó exaltada de su cama, se levantó su polera dejando descubierta su cicatriz…_

 _Le ardía._

 _Se giró y vio que Natsu no se había despertado asique suspiro agradecida, se levantó con cuidado y camino hasta la ventana de su habitación, la abrió y miro aquella madrugada irse para dejar entrar a una mañana._

 _Se tocó su vientre nerviosa, ¿Los dolores estarían volviendo?_

.

.

 _ **1 mes después…**_

 **-Que tiene vieja?!-** _Gruño, realmente los nervios lo consumían por tratar de saber que le ocurría a su pareja._

 **-Lucy… De acuerdo a mi magia… Podría estar embarazada** _-Sentencio finalmente, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos_ - **De un mes precisamente, la vida apenas y está formada… Habrá que tener cuidado con una cicatriz que aún está sellando.**

 _Lucy no se lo esperaba, comenzó a temblar y llorar… Realmente estaba embarazada, iba a darle un hijo a Natsu… Un hijo de él y ella…_

.

.

.

 _ **8 meses después…**_

 _Lucy había estado sintiéndose mal las últimas semanas, estaba cada vez más débil…_

 _Muchos suponían que era por la llegada del bebé pero aun así, la rubia era muy testaruda y no quería quedarse quieta._

 _En el momento en que Natsu había terminado su misión y estaba en camino, Lucy que estaba en casa sola, comenzó a sentirse mal… Sintió sus parpados pesar y su vientre contraerse, varias punzadas aparecieron y luego no recordó nada más._

.

.

 _Se escuchaban sonidos, no podía abrir los ojos por lo aturdida que estaba, algo se clavó en su brazo y su vientre se contrajo más fuerte. Sentía que hacía más fuerza… Lucy estaba en trabajo de parto._

 _Solo recordó llantos de bebe y volvió a caer inconsciente…_

" **-Natsu para~** - _Se quejaba por lo molesto que podía ser su marido a veces, no dejaba de sobar su vientre e intentar escuchar algo dentro_ - **Así no funciona…**

 **-Sé que oí algo! Realmente lo hice!** - _Su rostro mostraba emoción, realmente creía que había oído a su hijo o hija moverse dentro del vientre de la rubia._

 **-Natsu…-** _Él se acercó a besar su frente mientras ella hablaba_ **-¿Qué crees que pase de aquí a adelante?-Preguntó temerosa.**

 **-Hnmm… Seremos una gran familia feliz~ tú, yo, Happy y nuestro bebé~** - _Sonrió para besar ahora su mano._

 **-Estoy asustada… ¿Si realmente esta cicatriz se vuelve un problema durante los últimos meses?** - _Su vientre ya tenía unos 5 meses pero aun así no era muy grande como los de sus amigas, los doctores le decían que era una condición de ella y su bebé no sería tan grande._

 **-Todo estará bien amor-** _Ahora beso su mejilla-_ **Nuestro hijo estará bien, nacerá sano y crecerá bajo nuestra protección… ¡Yo los protegeré!-** _Y ase apunto con una pizca de determinación en sus ojos._

 _Ella creía en el hombre con quien se había casado…"_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró cansada… Se sentía acabada y de apoco fue abriendo sus ojos._

 _Su nariz sintió un olor raro y su mirada se encontró con la de una habitación pálida, miro a un lado y tenía varios tubos de suero en sus brazos. ¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Toco su vientre para tranquilizarse pero… ¡Su bulto no estaba!_

" _ **Mi bebé!"-**_ _Pensó asustada, era un lugar extraño… Quería a su hijo y Natsu con ella._

 **-Aquí estoy** - _Indico una voz entrando a la sala, su mirada se encontró con la de su marido._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Noto que traía entre sus brazos una cobija, era de color rosada-_ _ **Eso es…**_

 **-Tranquilizate, nuestro hijo está bien, hiciste un buen trabajo~ lamento no haber estado cuando caíste inconsciente, Levy te encontró-** _Se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella_ - **Mira… Es una preciosa niña~** - _Corrió la cobija y allí estaba:_

 _Era un bebé de piel muy clara como la de ella y de rasgos femeninos, tenía un solo mechón de pelo rosa en su cabeza. Unas lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso… Su hija al fin estaba con ellos._

 **-Es preciosa~ es nuestra pequeña Princesita~-** _Sonrió Natsu, vio los ojos ansiosos de Lucy y se la entrego pero tuvo que ayudar a sostenerla porque ella aún estaba débil asique la abrazo por la espalda y sostuvo sus brazos mientras ella la tenía cargada._

 _ **-Mirala~ es tan… Tan adorable…~**_ _-Murmuraba sin dejar de verla-_ _ **Tiene un cabello rosa, será como tu~-**_ _Eso le alegro… Amaba a su marido y tener una niña que fuera como él era simplemente fantástico, los amaría a ambos con todo el cariño del mundo._

 _Natsu beso su mejilla agradeciéndole por esa perfecta criatura, tan delicada que no podía creerse que fuera suya._

 _La puerta se abrió con cuidado dejando ver a sus amigos ansiosos, Happy voló con cuidado a su lado y comenzó a llorar, tanta alegría retenida lo ponía sensible._

.

.

 _Días después del parto y revisión del bebé… A Lucy le dieron el alta para ir a casa pero tenía que estar en reposo._

 _Natsu se cambió de ropa y sentado en la cama miraba a su esposa parada frente a la cuna de su beba, al parecer aún seguía embobada con ella._

 _Se acercó lentamente y rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos._

 **-No me cansare de decir que es hermosa~ igual que su madre** - _Y beso su nuca._

- **No puedo creer que al fin estemos juntos… Nuestra pequeña~** - _Y volvió a llorar._

 _Natsu la tuvo en sus brazos hasta que se calmó, luego ambos se fueron a dormir… Él nunca la soltó en toda la noche._

 _Se asustó mucho cuando recibió la llamada de Levy diciendo que estaba inconsciente y pronto tendría a su bebé._

 _Había corrido más que cualquier otro día de su vida, cuando llego… Los médicos tuvieron que dormir a Lucy y ponerle una inyección que haría que ella pujara naturalmente, así tuvo su bebé sin ser consiente. Él fue el primero en tomarla en sus brazos, era preciosa… Nunca había visto algo así, misma piel que Lucy, rasgos y cabello igual a los de él, aún no habían visto sus ojos pero seguro serian como los de su madre… Cuido de su hija hasta que su esposa despertara._

 _Antes de quedarse dormido recordó…_

" **-Natsu… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?-** _Se preguntó dudosa, no había pensado en un nombre._

 **-Hnmm… ¿Qué tal Nashi? Nashi Ígnea Dragneel** - _Beso a su esposa y acaricio la mejilla de su, aun dormida, hija._

 _Lucy sonrió satisfactoriamente y asintió… Así se llamaría su pequeña."_

.

.

.

 _ **1 año después…**_

 _Lucy estaba agotada, la misión de ayer casi no la hacía sentir las piernas… Cuando menos se dio cuenta, era de mañana. Se removió algo incomoda pero comenzó a sentir algo a sus espaldas…_

 _Se volteo intrigada y vio lo más hermoso en su vida… Su marido jugando con su pequeña._

 _Estaba apoyado de lado sobre uno de sus codos mientras que con su otra mano acercaba uno de sus dedos hacia la pequeña quien intentaba tomarlo entretenida, cuando lo tomaba, Natsu lo movió y ella comenzó a reír._

 _El corazón de Lucy se hincho de alegría, ver jugar a su pequeña con su padre era lo más adorable que había visto. Decidió levantarse._

 **-No te despertamos ¿Verdad amor?-** _Pregunto Natsu algo preocupado_ - _ **Sé que ayer te toco salir a ti salir de misión…**_ _-Murmuró para él solo pero ella alcanzo a oírlo._

 _Se acercó a él para besarlo y tomar a su pequeña para besarla en la frente haciéndola reír._

 **-Para hasta sonreír es igual a ti~-** _Rio ella, la pequeña era la viva imagen de su marido pero en niña._

 **-Pero tiene tus hermosos ojos~** - _Y se acercó a besar su mejilla_ - **Buenos días~-**

 **-Buenos días, supongo que verlos jugar así alegro mi mañana~-** _Su vista bajo hacia la pequeña en sus brazos, está la quedaba mirando y sus pequeños ojitos chocolates brillaban curiosos._

 _Nashi ya tenía 1 año de edad, había crecido muy bien hasta ahora pero seguía siendo tan solo una pequeña beba._

.

.

 _ **Meses después…**_

 _Natsu y Lucy iban de camino a un lugar muy especial, llevaban a la pequeña Nashi con ellos quien se emocionaba con el paisaje._

 _Finalmente habían llegado…_

 _Era también llamado el bosque de las memorias mágico, aquel bosque donde vivía Margaret._

 **-Qué bueno que hayan venido.-** _Se acercó la anciana, Lucy dio un paso al frente con su pequeña en brazos_ - **Realmente es preciosa, cuando Porlyusica me lo conto, me costó creerlo…**

 **-Fue gracias a usted, ahora somos muy felices junto a ella~-** _Hablo melancólicamente la rubia._

 **-Bien, ¿Están listos? Solo podre hacer esto porque Natsu me lo pidió, mi magia es muy reducida para estas cosas… Síganme.**

 _Ambos padres la siguieron hasta toparse con un árbol, era el más grande del bosque… Gracias a él, el bosque tenía ese nombre: El árbol de las memorias, también llamado, el árbol espiritual._

 _La razón por la que Natsu una vez logro encontrar a esta anciana es porque alguien le brindo información muy preciada, de alguien que podía traer las almas de las criaturas por un determinado tiempo si se traía algo importante que representara el lazo con esa persona y la criatura que se había ido._

 _Se trataba nada más ni menos que Igneel…_

 _Margaret logro invocarlo gracias a ese gran árbol pero utilizaba mucha magia._

 _Una gran luz apareció frente al árbol, iluminaba todo el bosque como si de una ardiente llama se trataba, el espíritu del Rey Dragón de Fuego Igneel estaba de vuelta en la tierra._

 _Esa noche… Natsu y Lucy le presentaron a Igneel su primera nieta, este se puso muy contento, quedo orgulloso de Natsu y feliz con Lucy._

 **-No hubiera deseado una mejor nieta** - _Agrego él mirando lo adorable que era Nashi, poso una de sus garras en el pecho de la niña y esta se ilumino_ - **La siguiente portadora de la llama del dragón que ardera por miles de generaciones más, pequeña niña~-** _Nashi intento tomar una de sus garras pero solo la traspaso, solo el espíritu de Igneel se encontraba con ellos._

 **-Gracias por todo Igneel… Yo…-** _Natsu intento retener sus ganas de llorar pero era difícil._

 **-No llores pequeño idiota! Que te eh enseñado? Siempre estaré contigo… Nunca te dejare solo~-** _Se acercó más a su hijo adoptivo, él intento tocar su hocico pero solo lo traspaso, aun así… Su espíritu se sentía tan cálido, realmente era Igneel, o tal vez el vivo recuerdo de sus cálidas y ardientes llamas._

 _Lucy se acercó a besar la mejilla de su marido y luego mirar a Igneel._

 **-Gracias por todo Igneel-san, nosotros lo cuidaremos a partir de ahora y siempre** - _Sonrió Lucy haciéndole una promesa._

 **-Lo sé-** _Rio él_ - **Cuídense mucho Lucy y Nashi~, vive Natsu para cuidarlas y protegerlas!** - _Le ordeno para que luego su espíritu volviera a aquel más allá conectado totalmente al árbol de las memorias._

 _ **-Gracias Igneel…-**_ _Murmuró Natsu limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _Nashi levanto las manos algo decepcionada en cuanto aquel espíritu se fue, Natsu se acercó a besar su pequeña cabecita._

 **-Tranquila princesa, volveremos a verlo~-** _Le dijo a su hija para seguir mirando aquella hermosa noche, esperando ver algún día a aquel Dragón que les mandaba sus bendiciones._

.

.

.

 _ **5 años después…**_

 **-Ya lo intente… No lo lograre nunca…-** _Se sentó en el piso decepcionada._

 _Natsu la observo con atención, confiaba en ella más de lo que creía asique se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura._

 **-Mirame Nashi-** _Le ordeno, estuvo a punto de resignarse pero lo hizo_ - **Lo harás, siempre debes recordar… La magia no viene de aquí-** _Toco su frente_ - **Si no, de aquí** - _Toco su pecho donde estaba su corazón_ - **Ese es el lugar que hará que tus poderes surjan, al principio yo era muy torpe pero tu abuelo Igneel siempre me alentaba a que lo siguiera intentando… Igneel tenía fe en ti Nashi, por eso tu segundo nombre… "Ígnea", una forma diferente para variar el nombre de tu abuelo~** - _Le sonrió_ - **Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas mi princesa~**

 _Ella se paró a abrazarlo, Natsu siempre le había tratado con cariño y confiaba plenamente en que crecería para volverse una grandiosa Maga, tenía la personalidad de ambos padres… La determinación y magia de curación de su madre, la fuerza y coraje de su padre, pero lo más importante… La magia heredada de Igneel, las flamas del Rey Dragón de fuego, Nashi era la siguiente descendiente que cuidaría ahora de esa magia._

 **-Sera mejor entrar, la playa comienza a ponerse fría-** _Nashi le dio la mano a su padre y entraron a la cabaña._

 _La pequeña corrió a tirarse sobre ese sofá que le encantaba tanto._

 **-Adoro estas vacaciones~-**

 _Natsu sonrió ante ese comentario, luego de un tiempo de vivir en Magnolia, Lucy comenzó a estresarse más, algo en ella la había decaerse un poco asique Natsu recordó la única vez que tuvieron paz… Su luna de miel en aquella isla, decidieron ir de viaje familiar allá._

 _A la pequeña Nashi le encanto la casa apenas llegaron y Natsu la entreno aunque estuvieran de vacaciones, quería que su pequeña aprendiera a defenderse._

 **-Ya llegue~-** _Una rubia con un delicado y suave vestido blanco entro a la casa seguida de un gato azul._

 **-Bienvenida mamii!~-** _Corrió abrazarla._

 **-Tranquila Nashi, tirare lo que traje** - _Le regaño para que se calmara._

 **-¿Qué trajiste? ¿Cenaremos?-** _Se emocionó._

 **-Claro que sí pero ve con Happy a preparar la mesa de afuera, la noche está muy linda para ver las estrellas~-** _Happy le indico a donde ir y corrieron al patio_ - **Abrigate que está fresco!-** _No había caso… Ni el grito de su madre había alcanzado para que ella saliera afuera con su respectivo abrigo._

 **-Ya ya… Es una usuaria de Magia de Fuego, no necesita esas cosas** - _Se quejó Natsu para luego hacer una mueca de gracia, se acercó a su mujer y beso_ - **Bienvenida Luce~**

- **No puedo creer que me obligaran a ir por comida, ¿Tan mal cocino?-** _Lloriqueo ella._

 **-No es así! ¿Pero recuerdas que día es hoy? El festival de estrellas que se ve incluso desde aquí~ lo veremos juntos en familia y por eso quería que compraras algo especial~-** _Agrego él abrazándola._

 **-Lo se… -** _Se separaron y rozo su nariz en la curva entre su cuello y su clavícula._

 **-Luce~ se acerca nuestro aniversario…** _ **Juro que ese día te lo recompensare-**_ _Beso su cuello_ - _ **Realmente lo hare…-**_ _Su voz sonaba ronca y a Lucy se le erizo la piel, no podía creer que su esposo luego de tanto tiempo aun la hacía sentir de esa manera. Subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello y rozo su nariz con la suya._

 **-Sé que lo harás… Me la debes-** _Amenazo para volver a besarlo pero el sonido de la tripa de Natsu rugiendo los interrumpió_ **\- Uff… Vamos a comer.**

 **-Esa es mi Luce!~-** _Y la arrastro hasta el patio de afuera donde había una bella mesa de madera ya con platos, utensilios, vasos y velas sobre ella._

 _Una vez terminaron de comer, Nashi se sentó en la falda de su padre y este atrajo más a su madre, Happy se sentó en la falda de Lucy. Juntos esperaban el ansiado momento de que la noche se iluminara._

 **-Waa~ Que hermoso!~-** _Gritaba Nashi alzando las manos._

 **-Asi es~** _ **recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez con tu madre, era precioso… -**_ _Murmuró Natsu apretando el agarre de su esposa._

 **-Así es, y ahora estamos viéndolo juntos en familia~** _ **los deseos si se cumplen…-**_ _Murmuró ella._

 **-Ojala las noches fueran así de perfectas siempre~-** _Agrego Nashi feliz, justo en ese momento… Una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo._

 **-Tu deseo se cumplirá a partir de ahora, gracias a esa estrella** - _Le señal Lucy haciendo que su pequeña se emocionara. Beso su mejilla con dulzura para subir a besar a su marido._

- **No podría haber pedido una mejor familia~** - _Agrego ella mirando a Natsu a los ojos, él le sonrió para luego revolver los cabellos de su pequeña hija mientras Lucy cargaba a Happy._

- **Ojala mi deseo de una dotación de pescado también se cumpla~-** _Y se emocionó con agua en su boca._

 _Los tres se lo quedaron mirando para luego mirarse entre ellos y estallar en risas por la inocencia del pequeño gatito._

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _La noche había transcurrido hermosa, al día siguiente… Los tres durmiendo hasta muy tarde, la habían pasado muy bien, ahora se encontraban en la misma cama, Natsu las abrazo a ambas durante la noche… Quería sentirlas cerca, por alguna razón a veces le preocupaba perder a alguna de ellas._

 _Las amaba a ambas… A su mayor amor Lucy y a su pequeña Nashi._

 _Unos ruidos se escucharon de afuera._

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** _Nashi se tallo los ojos somnolienta, los ruidos venían del otro lado de la puerta._

 **-No lo sé,-** _Natsu se bajó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, Lucy tomo a Nashi y lo siguió por detrás._

 _Abrió la puerta con cautela esperando a alguien más pero lo que vieron los dejo impactados:_

 **-Siii! ¡Natsuuu~! ¡Lushiii~! Miren~! Mi deseo se hizo realidad!** - _Grito un animado gato mientras se zambullía en una enorme pial de pescado._

 _ **-Happy…-**_ _Murmuró Lucy._

 **-¡¿De dónde ha salido todo eso?!-** _Grito luego junto con Natsu._

 **-Siii~-** _Y al ratito… Nashi también estaba zambulléndose allí._

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 14 de septiembre de 2016, oficialmente se termina el NaLu Fluff Week c': lo que sigue mañana es un bonus pero este sería el verdadero final~**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este hermoso especial, sus comentarios me hicieron seguir adelante!**

 **Nos leeremos mañana con el bonus que aún estoy desarrollando, quizás salga algo tarde por falta de tiempo, mi preocupación era traerles el Day 7 lo más pronto posible, quedo largo pero originalmente esto iba a ser un fanfic que seguiría luego de la saga de Álvarez pero no quise intentarlo y lo deje como parte de todo esto.**

 **Personajes como Margaret, Nashi, la cicatriz de Lucy y demás los tenía planeados de antes pero bueno… Así lo decidí~**

 **Gracias por todo! ¿Reviews? ¿Favs?**

 **-Próximamente… Day 8 – Bonus 2: AU-**

 **-No revelare el titulo~**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


	9. Bonus 2: AU

**Y finalmente la última parte del NaLu Fluff Week~**

 **Lean bien el final para saber si les gusta la idea y hago los caps bien desarrollados~**

 **Bonus 2: AU (Universo alterno)**

 **¿Te involucrarías con alguien como yo?**

" _Porque la vida de alguien a veces puede ser muy complicada… No era fácil de superar, y la gran duda era… ¿Podrías involucrarte aunque su vida fuera un total desastre?_

 _Basta con una mirada para saber que tanto te ama"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En una ciudad que parecía ser como cualquier otra… En cierta curiosa casa, se encontraba una rubia marcando algunas cosas en su diario tirada sobre su suave colchón._

 **-** _ **Umm… No creo que vaya a gustarme como quede…-**_ _Murmuró molesta._

 **-Lucy… No hables sola-** _Le recomendó su mejor amiga que llegaba con un cesto de ropa que al parecer estaba limpia_ - **Podrías ayudarme~-** _Sollozó._

 **-No Levy-chan…. La semana pasada fue mi turno, esta semana te toca a ti-** _Dijo sin una pisca de sentimentalismo alguno._

 **-Que grosera!-** _Dejo el cesto sobre el escritorio de la rubia y saco de allí la ropa de su amiga_ - **Aquí dejare tu ropa…-** _Ella no le contesto_ - **Te vez muy concentrada.**

 **-Lo estoy… Estamos a mitad de año, debo estudiar para mis finales de esta temporada-**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón…-** _Se le quedo viendo unos momentos, mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por ella aun_ - **Saldré con Gajeel esta tarde… ¿Quieres venir? Irán Juvia y Gray~**

 _El silencio duro todo un minuto para luego escuchar que la página se diera vuelta._

 **-Diviértanse, saldré esta noche** - _Agrego sin pena alguna._

 **-Bien! Como gustes! Si te quedas de brazos cruzados solo por una tontería que supuestamente "viste"… No es mi problema!-** _Salió por la puerta molesta._

 _Lucy suspiro agotada, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema… Ya había pasado una semana y se sentía dolida, decidió que hoy acabaría con todo y saldría a un bar, dicen que ahí todos son más sinceros cuando toman… Le pintaba la curiosidad._

.

.

.

 _La noche llego y Lucy entro a aquel bar del que muchos hablaban, sentía curiosidad… Todo era bastante animado pero también peligroso, habían glamorosas mujeres con ropa reveladora y hombres muy fuertes con terroríficas miradas._

 _Paso una media hora allí intentando divertiste pero muchos ya se habían sobrepasado con ella pero por suerte pudo quitárselos de encima, llego a la barra y pidió una bebida, necesitaba relajarse de todo lo ocurrido en su vida…_

 _Su bebida le fue entregada y la probo, se sentía la gran cantidad de alcohol pero lo ignoro, la necesitaba… A su lado, un muchacho también le entregaron una pero a ella le resultó extraño…_

 _Quizás eran las luces de esa discoteca-bar pero ese muchacho parecía tener el cabello rosado…_

 _ **-¿Dirás algo de mi color de cabello?-**_ _Murmuró él sin mirarla, ella se sobresaltó y se puso colorada._

 **-Te equivocas! Yo solo…**

- **No te excuses, no necesito que una cara bonita invente escusas…** - _Y bebió todo de un tirón para pedir otra-_ **No las necesito…**

 _Lucy vio su mirada dolida, algo en él hizo que ella se interesara… Tomo su taburete y se sentó mas cerca de él, a su lado._

 **-A pesar de ser una fiesta… No luces tan bien~** - _Agrego ella tomando su bebida._

 **-Y tu preciosa, no pareces de esas zorras del bar que buscan una noche… ¿O sí?-** _Lucy se ofendió al instante._

 **-¡Claro que no! Yo solo vine a…!**

 **-Nuevamente no me interesa…-** _Agrego frio. Ella le entendió como un "no me molestes" o "largo de mi vista" y le dolió…_

- **Lo siento… Quizás si venia aquí a conocer a alguien que realmente sea sincero con lo que soy… Solo tal vez…** - _Su semblante cambio a una de dolor_ - **Olvidalo…!-** _Se paró para irse pero él alcanzo a frenarla de la muñeca._

 **-Espera preciosa… Tu mirada…** - _Los ojos jades de Natsu se encontraron con los de ella_ - **Te vez como si te hubieran hecho algo doloroso…**

 **-Lo hicieron…-** _Le soltó la muñeca y para ella fue una señal para que volviera a su lugar._

 _ **-Este lugar no siempre es para divertirse…-**_ _Murmuró él_ _ **-A veces… Tan solo sirve para venir a lamentarte…**_

 **-Lamentarte?... Supongo que tienes razón…**

.

.

 _Paso una hora en el que ambos comenzaban a conocerse mejor, también habían bebido un poco._

 **-Yo nunca tengo suerte para los hombres…** - _Escupió poco más_ - **Mi mayor relación termino en desastre, encontré a mi novio en pleno acto con una Zorra** - _Renegó pero en cuanto se puso más sobrio lo pensó_ - **Creí que me amaba… Jamás creí que me engañaría…**

 **-¿Te lastimaron? Pues mirame a mí! Mi relación más larga se fue al carajo por una chica que cree que ya no siente lo mismo que antes… ¡Eh sido un buen novio!-** _Renegó él._

 **-Al menos no te engañaron…-**

 **-¿Crees que no? Incluso sospecho que siente algo por otro… El día en que me lo confeso, agarre mis cosas y me largue para conseguirme un nuevo departamento… No quise volver a verla jamás-** _Gruño._

 **-Tampoco quiero volver a verlo jamás…-** _Volvió a beber un poco_ _ **-**_ **Dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad… ¿Estaremos lo suficientemente pasados para creernos?** - _Comentó._

 _Natsu no dejaba de verla, algo en ella se sentía curioso._

 _Ella se volteo para sonreírle, realmente tenía una sonrisa hermosa… Era una encantadora y curiosa rubia._

 **-Tengo que irme… Siento que esto puede terminar mal…-** _Se bajó del banco apresurada, Natsu logro ver por unos segundos… Lagrimas corriendo de los ojos de esa rubia, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre…_

.

.

 _Iba por la vereda corriendo persiguiendo a aquella mujer que lo había dejado sin palabras, encontró una oportunidad y la detuvo acorralándola contra una pared… No había ni un alma a la vista en aquella noche…_

 _Ella jadeo por las cuadras que escapo pero… ¿De qué había escapado?_

 **-Tu…-**

 **-Espera maldición… ¿Por qué-e corres de esa manera?-** _Apoyo una paso contra la pared y recupero al aire perdido._

 **-No era necesario que fueras por mí… Yo…** _ **No tienes por qué enredarte con alguien como yo…-**_ _Murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos-_ _ **Dejame irme…**_

 _ **-¿Tanto te ha lastimado ese idiota?-**_ _Murmuró él-_ _ **Aun no se tu nombre…**_

 _Ella dudo en decírselo a un extraño pero sentía algo cálido en su interior._

 _ **-Dime el tuyo…-**_ _Susurró relajándose._

 _Natsu le sonrió tiernamente tocando una de sus mejillas._

 **-Natsu… Natsu Dragneel~-** _Se acercó de apoco al rostro de ella._

 _Lucy fue cerrando los ojos de apoco._

 _ **-Lu-ucy… Lucy Heart**_ _-No termino de hablar que Natsu devoro sus labios con rapidez, Lucy gimió contra los de él._

 _El corazón de la rubia palpitaba con fuerza, algo en Natsu era diferente a su antiguo novio… Se dejó llevar por aquel beso de ese extraño, quizás lo ansiaba demasiado… Sus labios eran cálidos y le daban ese cariño que tanto extrañaba._

 **-Na-atsu…-** _Jadeó intentando controlarse._

 **-No parare ahora…-** _Su voz era ronca y hablaba entre besos_ - **Realmente eres especial… No pienso dejarte ir-** _Y volvió a devorarla mientras Lucy se aferraba a su cuerpo, él la alzo y sus piernas se rodearon en su cintura._

 **-Na-atsu… Esta-a es la calle-e…-** _Jadeó intentando pararlo._

.

.

.

 _La puerta se abrió estruendosa, haciendo que todo el departamento sonara._

 _Dentro entro aquel peli-rosa aun cargando a la rubia que había conocido en el bar, cerró la puerta con el pie y la siguió besando hasta llegar a la cama, allí la tumbo._

 _Lucy intento recuperar la respiración perdida por muchacho mientras este se gateaba por la cama hasta quedar a un lado suyo mirándola._

 _ **-¿Es tu departamento?-**_ _Murmuró ella._

 **-Así es~-** _Toco la mejilla de la rubia, algo en ella era adorable…_ _ **-**_ **Luce…**

- _Natsu… ¿Realmente tu novia te voto así porque si? ¿Seguías amándola?-Susurró ella con dolor pero él negó con su cabeza para colocar un pelo de la rubia atrás de su oreja._

 _ **-Nada de Lisanna me importa ahora… No merece que me enamore de alguien como ella**_ _-Susurró de igual forma para plantarle un beso tierno a la rubia junto a él._

 **-Natsu… No sabes lo que-**

 **-Estoy sobrio en este momento… Se lo que quiero y tal vez sea demasiado pronto pero… Siento que eres diferente a todo lo que eh conocido, tus hermosos y sinceros ojos me lo dicen** - _Volvió a acercarse a ella_ - **Amo a las personas sinceras… ¿No venias a buscar eso Luce?** - _Y volvió a besarla mientras la tomaba de la cintura._

 _Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos mientras él comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, esta mujer lo traía loco y la quería… No solo ahora, quizás había decidido que quería conocerla mejor… Era posible enamorarse a primera vista? Lo averiguaría._

.

.

.

 _Ya era la mañana… Una perezosa rubia abría los ojos con cuidado, se encontró con la habitación que había llegado anoche pero ahora podía verla con más detalle, parecía ser la habitación de Natsu._

 _Aprecio que estaba desnuda y también el muchacho junta a ella, ¿Cómo se le ocurría acostarse con un extraño? Aunque ese extraño tuviera esa mirada tan sincera en sus ojos… Quería saber tantas cosas de él…_

 _No pudo terminar de pensar que Natsu se giró hacia ella y la abrazo de la cintura estrujando sus pechos._

 _ **-Na-atsu…-**_

 _ **-Shh… 5 minutos más…-**_ _Murmuró dormido._

 _Acerco su mano para acariciar aquellos desprolijos cabellos._

 _ **-Su nombre era Sting…**_

 _Natsu levanto la cabeza con curiosidad sobre lo que decía ella._

- **El tipo que te engaño… Acaso no te amaba?**

 **-Quien sabe… Quizá son era lo suficientemente buena para él…-** _Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Natsu con una mirada comprensiva se levantó._

 **-Lo lamento… No debí aprovecharme de ti en esta situación… Pero** - _Acerco su rostro al de ella_ - **No sé porque no querrían a alguien tan preciosa como tú, se ve que eres honesta y de buen corazón-** _Volvió a besarla tiernamente, en ese momento Lucy sintió que ya no se trataba de alguien de una sola noche… Natsu intentaba algo más con ella._

 **-¿Acaso tu eres diferente? ¿No engañarías nunca a nadie? Esto sería como engañar…**

 **-Entonces…-** _Se acercó para besarla_ - **Me declararía culpable porque la mujer frente a mi es con lo que eh soñado siempre.**

 _Lucy se dejó besar, quizás realmente lo necesitaba._

.

.

 **-Que hermoso departamento** - _Admiro el lugar mientras seguía a Natsu a la cocina_ **-¿Eres alguien de dinero?**

 **-El hecho de que tenga este tipo de cosas no significa que sea millonario linda~-** _Saco unas cuantas cosas de la heladera y ella se acercó a donde estaba para ayudarlo-_ **Me gano la vida en un pequeño taller ayudando a mi Jefe a reparar autos, eso ayuda a mi carrera en la Universidad-** _Lucy tomo un par de huevos para colocarlos en la sartén en lo que Natsu preparaba el chocolate caliente._

 _ **-Ya veo… Esto lo has logrado tu solo…**_ _-Murmuró para ella misma, de lo distraída había soltado una espátula._

 _Él se acercó a levantarla._

 **-¿Y tú? No pareces una chica de las que asisten a bares** - _Le volvió a entregar la espátula._

 **-No lo soy… Solo quería olvidarme de todo por un momento…-** _Se apoyó contra la mesada mientras los huevos se hacían, Natsu la noto decaída y se acercó tomándola de la cintura._

 **-Siempre eh pensado que las mujeres sufren más por las estupideces de los hombres… ¿No?-** _Volvió a colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Lucy se ruborizo_ - **No tienes por qué complacer a ningún idiota… Esto lo eh visto tantas veces… hazte feliz a ti misma~-** _Ella le sonrió_ **-¿Vez? No es tan difícil~ no tiene nada de malo pensar en ti misma…**

 **-¿Qué clase de hombre eres?-** _Rio ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello._

 **-De los que prefieren ver a una mujer sonreír para alegrarles la mañana~-** _Se acercó para besarla._

 _Se separaron cuando recordaron que lo que estaban preparando podría quemarse._

.

.

 **-Ha sido un buen desayuno~-** _Sobó su llena pansa._

 _El móvil de la rubia comenzó a sonar, se dio vuelta para encontrarlo cercando en una repisa._

 **-¿Cómo…?-**

- **Eh sido yo… Solo lo puse a cargar~-** _Lucy lo miro interrogante para luego atender._

 **-¿Levy?... Si si! Estoy bien!... No te preocupes~ … ¿Dónde estoy? Bueno… ¿Estas con Gajeel? ¿Ir allí?** - _Natsu reacciono ante el nombrado y luego le hizo una seña a la rubia_ - **Espera!**

 **-Puedo llevarte~** - _Invito._

 **-Estas seguro** _ **…?-**_ _Tapo el parlante para que no se escuchara mientras el peli-rosa asentía_ - **Está bien… ¿Levy? Enseguida iré! … ¿Con quién estoy? Es una largaaa historia pero estoy bien! Saludos~-** _Corto rápido, estaba súper nerviosa y su amiga era como una segunda madre… Se supone que eran adultas y aun así eran peor que unas niñas._

 **-¿Todo bien?-** _Pregunto Natsu desde su asiento, Lucy se acercó y él la hizo sentarse en sus piernas._

 **-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-** _Pregunto intrigada._

 **-¿Por qué será…?-** _Se hizo el desentendido y Lucy inflo sus mejillas molesta_ - **Ya ya…-** _Rio ante el rostro de ella y rozo su nariz con la suya-_ _ **Quiero seguir hablando contigo Luce…-**_ _Susurró en su oreja._

 **-No creo que solo podamos "hablar"** - _Aclaro la última palabra_ - **Natsu… ¿Realmente quieres involucrarte con alguien como yo?** - _Su semblante cambio a uno desanimado._

 _Natsu de improviso beso su mejilla y susurro en su oreja:_

 _ **-Ya lo hice~**_

.

.

.

 **-Llegamos linda~** - _Estaciono su moto en la vereda y ayudo a bajar a su compañera quien le entrego el casco._

 **-Gracias por el aventón Natsu~-**

 **-No lo hice gratis-** _Se quejó_ - **Quiero mi recompensa** _ **~-**_ _La atrajo hacia él y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, algo hacia que la desee y mucho._

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró ella pero luego se dejó llevar, estuvo a punto de besarlo hasta que alguien la jalo._

 **-¿Qué crees que haces Lucy?-** _Grito su amiga_ **-¿Quién es él? ¡¿Y qué le haces a mi amiga?!-**

 _Natsu miro la situación algo confuso pero luego lo entendió cuando alguien más llego._

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** _Un peli-negro con pircings en su rostro_ **-¿Huh?**

 **-Eh? Asique aquí es donde vienes siempre Tornillos~** - _Sonrió Natsu._

 **-¡¿Flamitas?! Que haces aquí?-** _Gajeel no entendía nada._

 **-¿Lo conoces? Este tipo estaba a punto de pasarse con Lu-chan!** - _Lo acuso Levy._

 **-Espera Levy!-** _Lucy intento excusarse pero nadie la escuchaba._

 **-¿Qué crees que haces Natsu?-** _Gruño Gajeel._

 _Natsu no dijo ni una palabra y se quedó admirando el ambiente, vio que nadie quería escuchar a su rubia entonces ni se molestó en seguir._

 **-No me importa si es tu amigo… Si toca a mi MEJOR AMIGA le pateo el trasero!-** _Le reprocho Levy a Gajeel._

 **-¡Ya basta!** - _Lucy se cansó y grito para que Levy y Gajeel dejaran de discutir y agredir a Natsu-_ **Dejame hablar diablos!-**

 **-Lu-chan…**

 _ **-Natsu viene conmigo…-**_ _Murmuró-_ _ **Él… Es algo largo de explicar pero no me hizo nada malo… Yo se lo eh permitido…**_

 **-¿Eh? Nunca anduviste con nadie y cortaste con Sting hace unos días… De donde salió?-** _Le regaño Levy como si de un perro perdido se tratara._

- **No importa de que se trate… Yo** - _Quería llorar pero Natsu la freno poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza._

 **-Ya ya… No pasa nada Luce~ Te traje a casa como acordamos~ Nos volveremos a ver mañana~-** _Beso su mejilla con ternura y se colocó el casco para irse_ - **Nos vemos mañana en la Universidad fierritos~ un gusto novia de Gajeel~-** _Se subió a su moto, le dedico una última mirada a Lucy para luego irse._

 _Ella contemplo su vuelta y suspiro, quizás realmente le gustaba ese tipo._

 **-Lu-chan…**

 **-Para Levy, entremos y lo entenderemos mejor** - _Recomendó Gajeel, su novia le hizo caso y los tres entraron._

.

.

.

 **-¡¿QUEE?!** - _El grito juro escucharse en toda la cuadra_ **-¡¿Te acostaste con él?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?!** - _Levy estaba muy enfadada._

 _Lucy estaba sobre el sofá hecha un bollito y con una manta encima, pero no se arrepentía de que ese muchacho la hubiera tomado… Además, se había protegido._

 **-Ya Levy… Lucy no se sentía mal por eso, no hagas que la pase mal ahora-**

 **-Es que no me lo puedo creer… Dice que saldrá y luego regresa con un total desconocido! Me quieres volver loca Heartfillia!-**

 _Lucy escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, realmente quería llorar._

 **-Basta Levy! Conozco a Salamander! No es de los que piensas!**

 **-Si claro! Se aprovechó de Lucy, de seguro se quedó con ganas de otra ronda!-** _Gajeel se enfureció y la tomo fuerte del brazo._

- **Te equivocas, conozco a mi amigo! No sabes lo que ha pasado…-**

 _ **-Gajeel…-**_ _Murmuró ella, él la soltó._

 **-Creí que salía con Lisanna…-**

 _ **-No lo hace ya…-**_ _Las palabras de Lucy lo sorprendieron-_ _ **Dijo que… Lisanna lo había botado…-**_ _Sollozó-_ _ **Él la amo hasta el último momento pero ella no…**_

 **-Eres el segundo plato Lucy…-**

 **-Basta Levy!**

- **No me calles!-** _Y ambos volvieron a discutir, Lucy solo se sentía más miserable._

 _Se paró llorando del sillón y se encerró en su habitación, no quería ver a nadie más hasta mañana…_

.

.

.

 _La mañana llego y ella despertó perezosa, se había aguantado a Levy tocar la puerta toda la noche pero la ignoro._

 _Se salió de la cama para cambiarse, de bajo la manta también salió un pequeño perro de color blanco que le saltaba y daba vueltas._

 **-Buenos días Plue~** - _Busco en su armario ropa normal y se la puso para ir a la Universidad._

 _Abrió su puerta y salió a la pequeña cocina a desayunar._

 _Levy y ella vivian juntas en una pequeña casa, es una larga historia como habían terminado ahí pero no se arrepentía._

 **-Buenos días~** - _Entro Levy bostezando, Lucy no le dijo nada y siguió tomando su té_ - **Si esperas que me disculpe estas equivocada…** - _Nuevamente no dijo nada, tocaron el timbre y Levy salió a abrir:_

 _Era Gajeel junto a Juvia y Gray, ya era habitual que todas las mañanas Gray y Juvia vinieran en el auto de Gajeel._

 _Juvia, Lucy y Levy estudiaban en una Universidad diferente a la de Gray, Gajeel y Natsu._

 _Levy salió a saludar, Lucy salió sin decir nada afuera._

 **-Está bien Lucy-san?** - _Pregunto Juvia, la rubia solo asintió._

 _Se despertó cuando sintió un fuerte sonido de arranque tras ella, se dio vuelta encontrándose con una moto roja y negra que era como la de ayer._

 **-¿Qué?-** _Oficialmente, hoy la harían llorar…._

 **-Hola Luce~-** _Saludo el peli-rosa, Gajeel no se veía sorprendido pero los demás sí._

 **-Flamitas? Que haces aquí** _ **?**_ _-Pregunto Gray sin entender nada._

 **-Es una larga historia** - _Refunfuño Levy._

 _Natsu se acercó a la rubia al no ver que contestaba, la miro más detenidamente._

 **-¿Ocurrió algo?-** _Lucy se aguantó más y no pudo retener las lágrimas que se venían, había sufrido mucho ayer porque su amiga la había retado, se había cuestionado si acostarse con Dragneel había sido buena idea pero para rematarla más… Sting le había enviado mensajes, quería hablar con ella… Sintió si había algo más que la pudiera hacer sufrir._

 _Y ahora… Su peli-rosa venía a verla a plena mañana, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de llorar a mares, pero no sabía si era de felicidad…_

 **-Luce… ¿Por qué lloras?-** _La atrajo hacia él preocupado._

 _ **-Es otra larga historia…-**_ _Murmuró Gajeel, Natsu con solo mirarlo lo entendió asique decidió terminar con lo que venía a hacer aquí._

 **-Bien… Vámonos~-** _La tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro con él._

 **-¿Eh? Espera… ¿A dónde vamos? Yo debo…**

 **-Te llevare a tu Universidad en mi moto~-** _Sonrió entregándole el casco._

 _Intento pensársela dos veces pero ya todo estaba claro… Había venido por ella, le quedaba claro que a Natsu le interesaba algo más que tan solo una noche asique se colocó el casco y se monto tras él._

 **-Espera Lucy!** - _Pero Gajeel la detuvo._

 **-Dejala ir… Entenderás mi punto así** - _Su novio la miro serio._

.

.

 **-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué viniste por mí?... Creí…-** _Estaban de ida a la Universidad de la rubia, ambos sobre la moto pero aun ella no entendía el porqué de todo._

 **-Me di cuenta que… Quería conocerte mejor~ Te vi con otros ojos esa noche Lucy, cuando despertaste junto a mi esa mañana me di cuenta…-** _Presiono suavemente las manos de ellas que iban rodeando su cintura_ - **Y ahora tu eres lo que me hace falta~-** _Sintió algo húmedo en su espalda a pesar de que ella tuviera el casco_ - **Por favor no llores…**

 **-No te preocupes… Supongo que estoy feliz, anoche llore mucho y Levy lleno mi cabeza de ideas…-** _Se abrazó más fuerte._

 **-No te preocupes… Me conocerás mejor~-** _Ella asintió feliz._

.

.

.

 _Llegaron a la Universidad y Natsu le quito el casco y la abrazo._

 **-Mis palabras son genuinas…-** _Ella asintió y él la beso para luego poder subirse a su moto, justo llegaron los demás._

- **Vaya vaya… De lo que uno se entera tarde-** _Gruño Gray._

 **-Te lo dije enana~ Nuestro Salamander no tiene segundas intenciones~** - _Rio Gajeel, Levy lo ignoro._

 **-Muevan sus traseros muchachos!-** _Grito Natsu arrancando la moto_ - **Nos vemos a la salida Luce~** - _Le sonrió y se fue. Los otros dos negaron pensando que no tenía remedio y partieron en el auto._

 _ **-Vendrá a buscarme? –**_ _Murmuró sonrojada._

.

.

.

 _Las clases transcurrieron normal, cada uno asistiendo a donde debía, al final cuando se disponía a irse… La sorprendieron._

 **-Lucy~** - _Era la persona que más odiaba ahora, Sting._

 **-¿Qué quieres Sting? Tengo prisa** - _Se quejó intentando evadirlo pero ella no lo dejo._

 **-Espera! Realmente quiero explicarte que paso allí y disculparme… No fue-** _Lucy no lo dejo continuar que le pego una chateada._

 **-¡No me busques más!** - _Grito entre lágrimas corriendo por el pasillo, él ignoro eso y que los miraban para salir corriendo tras Lucy._

 _Levy y Juvia vieron eso y también corrieron._

 _Lucy llego hasta la salida y Natsu ya estaba ahí, le sonrió divertido pero desapareció cuando vio el rostro de la chica._

 **-¿Luce…?** - _Iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que alguien la había seguido._

 **-Espera Lucy! Yo…-** _Pero sus palabras callaron cuando vio a un muchacho de cabellera rosada, una cicatriz en su cuello y una increíble moto frente a ellos_ **-¿Quién…?-**

 _Lucy se ocultó tras Natsu._

 **-Alejate de mí! No quiero tus escusas!-**

 _Natsu entendió todo, ese día que había puesto a cargar el teléfono de la rubia se había dado cuenta que aún mantenía la foto con su pareja, ese era el tal "Sting"._

 **-Por favor Lucy! Eso fue un error yo…**

 **-No fue un error! Te acostaste con ella-** _Comenzó a llorar_ - **No quiero verte jamás! Ahora tengo a alguien más…-** _Se aferró al cuerpo de él._

 _Natsu se sorprendió, ella lo había elegido…_

 **-Me vale quien sea este maricon! Ven aquí!-** _Iba a tomarla del brazo pero a cambio de eso… Recibió un puñetazo en su rostro de quien la estaba defendiendo. Cayó al suelo adolorido._

 _Levy miro todo impactada y Juvia se emocionó._

 **-Por dios! Juvia esta anonada!~-**

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuró Lucy asustada._

 **-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella JAMAS! Solo le haces daño!-** _Sus ojos demostraban la crueldad más grande que habían visto, pero Lucy vio algo más… Dolor, el mismo dolor que cuando le hablo sobre Lisanna…_ - **Vámonos Luce!** - _Le puso el casco y la hizo subirse a la moto, ella aún seguía en shock._

 **-Espera Lucy!-** _Intento pararse pero su rostro dolia._

 **-Ve Lucy-san!-** _Grito Juvia y Levy aún seguía impresionada, antes de que Lucy se fuera… Juro ver una sonrisa en el rostro de McGarden._

.

.

.

 _Llegaron nuevamente al Departamento de Natsu._

 _Este dejo las llaves de la moto colgadas mientras Lucy pasaba… Se dirigió a la habitación y allí se quedó parada._

 _Él se sentó en la cama y la invito a que se sentara en su regazo. La abrazo fuerte y protectoramente._

 _ **-Ya está… No te preocupes…-**_ _Tomo una de las manos de Lucy y la beso_ _ **-¿Te encuentras mejor?-**_ _Susurró._

 _ **-Algo… Gracias por eso…-**_ _Se acurruco más en su pecho-_ _ **Se cree que porque es amigo de mi padre… Tiene ese derecho sobre mí… Es estúpido…-**_

 _Natsu apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y aspiro esa fragancia a vainilla en su cabello, luego beso su hombro._

 _ **-Luce… Cuando estabas con él… Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo… Yo…-**_

 _ **-No lo decía como excusa…-**_ _Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos-_ _ **Quiero quedarme contigo**_ _-En su rostro aun tenia lágrimas pero estaba sonriendo. Natsu noto esos bellos ojos chocolates brillar con tan intensidad… La atrajo de la cintura para besarla._

 _ **-Comencemos de nuevo…-**_ _Entre besos hablo-_ _ **Soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel.**_

 **-** _ **Lucy…-**_ _Natsu beso su hombro-_ _ **Lucy Heartfillia…**_ **Bienvenido a mi vida Natsu~** - _Sonrió ella para pasar sus brazos por su cuello e intensificar el beso. Ambos cayeron a la suave cama mientras se besaban y acariciaban._

 _Quizás… El destino les tenía algo preparado… Algo muy especial…_

.

.

.

.

 **¿Continuara?**

 **Espero les haya gustado este AU, es una nueva idea que se me surgió… Estoy pensando en volverá un Fanfic que sería lindo~**

 **¿Les interesaría que lo escribiera completo y desarrollado? A mi si me interesaría pero quiero saber su opinión~**

 **Sé que es algo cliché pero si les gusta el NaLu, lo amaran!~**

 **Espero sus apoyos y en los comentarios me digan si les gusto o no~**

 **Y con esto al fin digo: NALU FLUFF WEEK FINALIZADO!**

 **Lamento no haber subido el AU antes pero bueno… Al fin puedo descansar TwT**

 **-Próximamente… Futura historia, según su apoyo~**

 **Tendrá Lemon asique apoyen 7w7 esta vez no censurare NADA 7u7**

 **#By-FunnyAngy**


End file.
